Mi Verdadero amor
by Gekkou Taiyou
Summary: La vida puede dar muchas vueltas y llevarnos por caminos inesperados, pero debemos seguirlo para poder encontrar el verdadero amor.(lemon) - Antiguamente nombrado El verdadero amor de Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic fue el segundo fic que escribi, tenia un final luego lo cambie pero jamas me gusto el final que puse, porque solo lo hice para agradar a algunos lectores, y finalmente he vuelto a revisarlo...he tardado mucho en revisarlo porque me da flojera volver a un fic que ya escriba jajaja pierdo el inteneres facinalmente una vez terminado, pero bueno tenia que revisarlo, en primera tenia muchas faltas de ortografia...en segunda no me gustaba el final...y bueno he cambiado muchas cosas, aun no se que final darle, pero definitivamente sera un final que me guste jejeje y bueno, espero que esta vez los reviews sean mejores. sin mas, les dejo mi actiguo fic nombrado el verdadero amor de Hinata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mi verdadero amor**

Dos siluetas discutían a lo lejos entre los arboles del bosque de Konoha.

-Sabes que siempre he estado enamorado de ti… ahora que Sasuke ya no está… ¿crees que podrás darme una oportunidad? – Pregunto anhelando una respuesta positiva.

-Te lo suplico, entiéndeme por favor, aún es muy difícil para mí…sé que ya no hay esperanza alguna, pero no logro recuperarme de su muerte...- sus ojos esmeralda se llenaron de lágrimas -… nunca encontramos su cuerpo…-era una locura y lo sabía pero aún tenía la esperanza de él no hubiera muerto.

- Sakura, dame una oportunidad, sé que puedo hacerte feliz…- insistió el rubio.

- Tendré que pensarlo, no es algo fácil para mi…Sé que todos esperan que yo te haga caso, sería lo lógico, pero...

- Pero...

- No nada... olvídalo, dame tiempo por favor. – Rogó la pelirosa.

- Bien... estaré esperando tu respuesta, no importa el tiempo que tomes, sé que lo que siento por ti no cambiara nunca.

.

.

.

Tres largos años pasaron en silencio, sin que Sakura le diera respuesta alguna al blondo.

Naruto entro sin ánimos a la oficina de Tsunade en donde se encontraba una de sus más preciadas compañeras ninjas.

- Hinata, necesito que ayudes a Naruto a traer el pergamino de regreso, pero no quiero enviarte a ti sola a un lugar tan peligroso, necesitaras ayuda y creo que tú y Naruto podrán hacer buen equipo… de todas formas, todos se fueron a misiones y solo quedan ustedes... ¡salgan hoy mismo! – ordenó la Hokage.

Los dos ninjas, salieron ipso facto de la oficina de la Hokage.

-¡Bien! ¡Vámonos! - Le digo Naruto que apenas pudo hacer una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, desde hacía ya varios meses, él sonreía muy poco.

-¡Hai! – Contestó Hinata entusiasmada, como para animarse a ella misma y no desmallar por la emoción, esto parecía un sueño hecho realidad, estaría con el rubio a solas en una misión, hacia tanto tiempo que eso no sucedía.

Y así, salieron de Konoha en una mañana soleada. Hinata y él, nunca habían hablado de lo ocurrido con Pain, en donde Hinata había arriesgado su vida por él. Naruto intento hablar con ella para darle las gracias, ya que sin su intervención él seguro hubiera muerto, pero el padre de aquella chica era muy inflexible y nunca pudo hablar con ella.

El viaje empezó con una cierta incomodidad, ninguno de los dos se hablaba y Hinata trataba siempre de esconder su mirada para no verlo a los ojos, se sentía avergonzada, se le había declarado y él jamás le comento nada sobre el tema, era claro que no le interesaba, desgraciadamente, ella seguía prendida de él.

-eetooo…- se aventuró el blondo - Hinata…Sabes nunca tuve la oportunidad de darte las gracias por haberme salvado…siempre estaré en deuda contigo…ojala algún día pueda pagarte lo que hiciste por mí. – agradeciéndole profundamente aquel acto heroico, dejando a una ojiperla sorprendida por aquellas palabras.

- ¡No! No Naruto-kun, no hay nada que agradecerme… yo…bueno…yo…fue lo que quería hacer…- contestó tímidamente con su vocecita aguda.

El blondo le sonrió de lado, haciéndola enrojecer al máximo.

- Bien, ahora demos lo mejor para conseguir lo que pidió Tsunade.- Siguió el rubio a lo que la chica asintió con un enérgico sí.

Sin darse cuenta los rayos de sol ya se habían ocultado, decidieron parar para descansar y seguir al día siguiente.

Aquel chico zorro no pudo esconder la sonrisa pícara que apareció en sus labios - y… ¿Qué deberíamos de hacer esta noche para no aburrirnos? – preguntó ladino.

Un tomate se hubiese visto pálido al lado de ella.

- N-Naruto-kun….C- Conozco tu reputación, ¡Llevas más de un año saliendo con medio Konoha!…- Dijo mientras se ponía cada vez más nerviosa. Naruto se sonrojo y se rio con nerviosismo, mientras se rascaba la cabeza. La joven kunoichi se dio cuenta que había herido el orgullo del héroe de la aldea -Dormir…- continuó dulcemente - Es lo que tenemos que hacer

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa, aquella chica siempre le había parecido muy tierna.

Y sin más, los dos se acostaron a descansar. Un rato después, cuando Hinata vio que Naruto ya no se movía para nada, se levantó a buscar un riachuelo que quedaba cerca para poder refrescarse un poco, no le gustaba quedarse con esa sensación de sudor, pero el blondo, que aún estaba despierto la siguió sin que ella se diera cuenta. La joven ninja se desnudó sin preocupaciones y se metió al rio para poder refrescarse. El blondo no pudo evitar el sangrado de su nariz.

- ¡Que linda! – Se exclamó, y justo en ese instante recordó - …mmm esa vez que fuimos de misión con Kiba y… ¿Eeeeh? ¿Sería…Hinata?- pensó atónito

Se regresó al campamento antes de que la ojiperla lo pillara de _voyeur_. Cuando ella regresó, él ya estaba acostado en la misma posición, por lo que ella no sospecho nada.

Al día siguiente, siguieron su camino.

- Hinata… – Llamó el blondo, interrumpiendo el silencio que los invadía - ya que estamos en esta misión juntos llevémonos bien, así el camino no se nos hará muy largo… seamos amigos - Planteó el ojiazul, la vio asistir con un tímido sí.

- Bien entonces, hagámonos preguntas para conocernos más…-propuso castamente - puedes preguntarme lo que quieras – continuó con su carácter animado.

La joven Hyuga se quedó pensando, en realidad ella ya sabía todo sobre él, así que no sabía que preguntarle - mmm bueno…es mejor que empieces tú… - opinó.

-mmm… ¡Bien! A ver dime, una chica tan linda como tú… debe de tener novio, ¿no? – Curioseó haciéndose el inocente.

- ettoo… ¿esa es…una pregunta que se le hace a alguien con el que quieres ser amigo? – Indagó sin entender muy bien para que quería saber aquello.

El chico rio avergonzado por su actitud, sabía bien que no

- está bien, tengo más práctica para ligar, que para hacer amigas…- admitió - dame otra oportunidad… ¿sí?

Su compañera no pudo impedir que se le escapara una risita, lo que lo hizo también reír.

- Y tú… ¿Aun sigues esperando a Sakura? – le preguntó ella tímidamente. Lo vio perder su sonrisa inmediatamente.

- Te pareceré un tonto, pero si, aunque cada vez pierdo más la esperanza…

- ¡Gomene Naruto-Kun! ¡No quería hacerte sentir mal!- Se disculpó preocupada e intentando reparar un poco su falta de cortesía.

- ¡No!...No es tu culpa… – respondió, hacienda una sonrisa exagerada, para mostrarle a su compañera que no pasaba nada.

- ¡Naruto-kun!... Espera, creo que ya estamos cerca...hay 2 ninjas en la entrada…- Interrumpido, activando su Byakugan - Sígueme, pasaremos por una de las ventanas no hay nadie…Y el pergamino está en el cuarto de la izquierda…justo ahí… - Siguió, señalando una ventana.

Y así se introdujeron al castillo, en donde tenían que recuperar un pergamino que contenía técnicas secretas de Konoha. Llegaron a donde estaba el objeto que deseaban rescatar y salieron sin problemas, pero al entrar al bosque de nuevo, Hinata se dio cuenta que algo iba mal.

- ¡Naruto! Estamos rodeados… – Advirtió la chica preocupada.

- En ese caso…solo tendremos que derrotarlos – Animó el blondo con su desbordante energía.

Golpes de puño suave, y múltiples clones rubios empezaron a defenderse de los atacantes que iban cayendo uno a uno. Después de un largo rato agotador, lograron derrotarlos y escaparon de ahí entre los árboles.

- ¡Wow! ¡Hinata! ¡Te has vuelto muy fuerte!- dijo el ninja emocionado.

- He practicado mucho en estos últimos años…- contesto sintiéndose sonrojar por aquel cumplido venido del hombre que más deseaba.

Llegaron de regreso a la aldea y fueron directo a la oficina de Tsunade, la Hokage los felicito por el buen trabajo hecho

– ¡Sabia que harían buen equipo! – Termino diciendo, haciendo sonreír tímidamente a la ojiperla.

.

.

.

Ocho meses pasaron.

- Hinata ahora que regresemos a Konoha, ¿quieres ir a comer a Ichiraku? – Propuso con entusiasmo su compañero, mientras saltaban de árbol en árbol.

- ¿Otra vez a comer ramen!? Tengo una mejor idea, iré a cocinarte algo que sea un poco más nutritivo para ti... debes comer más verduras Naruto-kun... – Regaño la ojiperla, dejando a un Naruto pensativo por un instante, y se sonrió.

- ¡Hai, Hai Hinata okaasan! – dijo burlón, realmente le recordaba a una mama preocupada.

Hinata solo se empiezo a reír haciendo que sus mejillas se colorearon levemente. El blondo se le quedo viendo de reojo mientras avanzaban.

- Ya se está haciendo muy de noche, deberíamos descansar aquí… además por estos rumbos hay un… rio…- formuló el blondo, tomando la voz más inocente que tenía para ocultar los pensamientos pecaminosos que invadían su mente, la chica lo sobrepaso para poder mirarlo de reojo, intentando descifrar sus verdaderas intenciones, no podía olvidarse de aquella reputación que se había ganado a pulso.

– Vamos… ¿Crees que no sé qué siempre que nos quedamos en el bosque a media noche te levantas a bañarte? – comentó, dejándola aún más atónica - No necesitas ocultarlo, además es mejor quedar cerca, así no tienes que ir sola tan lejos… me preocupas – esto último lo dijo tan bajo que fue prácticamente inaudible. La kunoichi no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar ante tal declaración, Naruto sabía que se bañaba en la noche en el rio, el zorro solo rio al ver sus mejillas coloradas.

- jajaja no te preocupes, no te espió… aunque las ganas no me faltan… – expresó pervertido aquello último.

La Hyuga se sonrojo aún más y escondió su rostro en sus manos está al borde del desmallo… - P-pero…el rio esta justo ahí al lado… ¿de veras no espiaras Naruto-kun? – preguntó inocente.

- jaja…te vez linda cuando te sonrojas…. – siguió el ojiazul - Si le hubiera dicho algo así a Sakura seguro me mandaba a volar de un puñetazo…

Sus ojos perla se entristecieron, y se hundió en sus pensamientos por un instante, el rubio la volteo a ver justo después de su estúpido comentario, sabía que Sakura era una conversación a evitar cuando estaba con ella, su rostro siempre entristecía, aunque ella lo quería ocultar, él se daba cuenta de ello - ¡Anda ! No te voy a espiar, te lo prometo… ¿Qué clase de pervertido crees que soy? Me quedare viendo hacia el bosque...Te lo prometo - y con esas palabras se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, dándole la espalda y viendo hacia el bosque.

Hinata un poco renuente acepto su propuesta y prometió no tardarse mucho.

El rubio se acostó pensativo - … mmmm y si solo veo un poquito… ¡No! ¡No! es mi compañera no puedo hacer eso…. - Aunque no sería la primera vez que lo hiciera, esta vez no era igual, él había prometido no espiar.

Detrás de una gran piedra se empezó a desnudar, se metió al río a refrescarse, el blondo podía escuchar el chapoteo del agua mientras ella se estaba bañando. La tentación era demasiado grande, irritado por el sonido, pero sobre todo por su imaginación que estaba volando desenfrenada, decidió taparse los oídos para intentar dormirse o terminaría traicionando la confianza que ella había depositado en él.

Mientras se bañaba tranquilamente, unos bandidos sigilosos se acercaron, como estaba muy distraída, no se dio cuenta de nada, los atracadores la sorprendieron, ipso facto, agarro su toalla para cubrirse y poder salir corriendo, pero no le dio tiempo, los hombres la tenían rodeada.

-Uy pero que tenemos aquí…. Qué bonita eres…. - Comentó uno de los bandidos, acercándosele poco a poco con voz perversa.

-Vamos linda, dime si traes dinero…. - Siguió otro.

-No traigo mucho, pero está en mi mochila…. Agárrenlo y váyanse por favor… - contestó angustiada y temblorosa.

-mmm ya quieres que nos vayamos...tan rápido… - seguía uno de los pervertidos - yo creo que podríamos divertirnos un rato… - su mirada libidinosa la recorría, haciéndola sentir sucia.

- Seee – Continuó el otro depravado, relamiéndose los labios al solo pensar todo lo que le podían hacer a una chica tan linda como ella, - podemos pasar un muy buen rato pequeña…hehehe – rio malicioso.

El bandido se le acerco, ella trato de zafarse, pero no pudo y sin pensarlo, en su desesperación, grito a todo pulmón - ¡NARUTOOOO!

El blondo, al escuchar llamarlo salió corriendo a donde estaba ella y vio a uno de los bandidos que estaba jalándola del cabello para obligarla a arrodillarse, mientras ella trataba de escapar, él tipejo la acercaba más hacia él para besar su cuello pero ella se debatía con todas sus fuerzas.

Se quedó viendo la escena atónico, tenía su toallita enrollada alrededor de ella y no pudo evitar que su nariz sangrara - …¡Que liiindaa es! – pensó, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos rápidamente.

-¡Ohe! ¡Tú! Vete antes de que salgas herido - Le grito uno de los bandido hacia él.

-Los que deben de huir son ustedes….- Contestó el rubio serio, dejando de lado sus pensamientos pervertidos - ¡Quiten sus sucias manos de sobre Hinata! – advirtió enojado.

-Ahh conoces a esta lindura….

-¡SUELTALA! - Gritó irritado de ver como ese hombre olfateaba grotescamente a su compañera.

Uno de ellos se lanzó sobre Naruto con un cuchillo, pero el blondo lo golpeo tan fuerte que salió volando. Los otros, al ver esto, salieron corriendo empujando a Hinata, que cayó al suelo de rodillas.

Se quedó hincada en el suelo enrollada en su toallita, su cara sonrojada por la humillación que venía de pasar, mientras unas lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos debido a la vergüenza que sentía, apenas lograba taparse lo necesario, tanto de arriba como de abajo…sus voluminosos pechos se abultaban en frente apretujados por la diminuta toalla y Naruto no pudo impedir ver aquel delicioso escote, después sus ojos se desviaron poco a poco en el resto de su cuerpo, delineo sus amplias caderas y paró en sus muslos desnudos, solo imaginarse lo que había más abajo le empezaba a colocar una molesta erección en su entre pierna.

Trago saliva y para evitar terminar haciéndole lo que esos bandidos iban hacerle, mejor volteo a ver a su alrededor intentando, con mucho esfuerzo, cambiar sus pensamientos, sin pensarlo mucho agarro la ropa de la chica y se extendió sin voltear a verla - Ten… - dijo, pero la tentación fue más grande, se voltio hacia ella y se acercó - me alegra que estés bien… - susurró a su oreja.

Hinata se arrojó a los brazos de Naruto llorando incontrolable, realmente se había espantado, el solo pensar que esos hombres iban a abusar de ella la aterraba - ¡Arigatou! – decía mientras sollozaba en los brazos del rubio. Al sentirla tan cerca de él, entre sus brazos tan vulnerable, sintió el deseo de cuidar de ella, de protegerla siempre.

-No te preocupes, no pasó nada…vamos a dormir, ¿Quieres? Yo cuidare de ti esta noche, no tengas miedo – Propuso dulcemente para ayudarla a calmarse. La ayudó a instalar su tienda, la chica se metió en ella para poder descansar un rato, tranquilizada por saber que él estaría afuera velando por ella.

El ninja se recargo en un árbol, no dejaba de pensar en la Hinata en toallita y su nariz se desangraba cada que le volvía esa imagen.

.

Al día siguiente llegaron a Konoha sin ningún otro contratiempo.

-Ohe Hinata… ¿Vamos a Ichiraku?... ¿por fis? - Al ver la carita de súplica del joven, la ojiperla no pudo negarse.

- ¡Bien vamos! ¡Pero a partir de mañana solo comerás verduras!

-¡Hai! - Contesto el rubio enérgicamente como si la orden fuera de un general.

Ichiraku sonrió al verlos llegar.

- Vaya Vaya, aquí está el dúo favorito de Tsunade… les hare un ramen especial… aahh por cierto Naruto, mañana estaré cerrado es el festival de verano así que tendré un puesto allá… - le dijo señalándole una pancarta del festival.

- ¡Que divertido! ¡Vamos Hinata! – expresó Naruto sin pensar mucho en lo que estaba proponiendo.

La chica sintió retumbar su corazón… el festival de verano… ¿Acaso era una cita? Con sus ojos llenos de ilusión aceptó su propuesta.

.

La peliazul llegó al punto de encuentro, llevaba puesto un hermoso yukata blanco con flores bordadas en color rosa y su cabello recogido con palitos. El Uzumaki, sintió latir rápidamente su corazón, simplemente se veía hermosa.

Pasaron la tarde juntos, comieron dangos y koori, jugaron a atrapar peces dorados con redes de papel y quemando luces de bengalas. Naruto había pasado mucho tiempo esperando por la respuesta de Sakura, pero en ese momento, él solo se divertía y eso lo hacía sentir bien.

Un poco más tarde en la noche, justo antes de que se fueran, el cielo se ilumino con fuegos artificiales, sellando el día con broche de oro. Hinata miraba feliz aquellas luces multicolores en el cielo, no podía disimular su sonrisa, el blondo no pudo apartar su mirada de aquella belleza, no podía evitar sentirse atraído por su calidez y ternura.

El momento de separarse se acercaba, al llegar al camino que los separaba el blondo sintió la necesidad de alargar un rato más el estar con ella, así que le propuso acompañarla hasta su casa, el silencio reinó entre ellos en el camino, pero a ella no parecía molestarle, la dulce curvatura en sus labios no desaparecía y eso lo hacía sentir bien.

- ¡Hasta mañana! ¡Iré temprano a tu casa para poder cocinarte algo nutritivo! - comentó la joven tiernamente, se metió a su casa, casi escapándosele, dejándolo un poco decepcionado porque no pasaría nada más entre ellos.

Hiashi esperaba en la entrada de los Hyuga.

- ¿A dónde te habías metido? ¡Hoy era un día perfecto para que salieras con Neji!

- Gomene Otou-san… no sabía que tenía que salir con Neji… - se disculpó, pero estaba tan contenta que se metió rápido a su habitación sin decir nada más, no quería dejar de sentir esa alegría que la invadía. Quería recordar cada momento que había pasado al lado de Naruto durante esa cita, su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que pensaba que se le saldría.

Al día siguiente, llego al departamento del blondo con unas bolsas de comida.

-….Hinata... aun quiero dormir...- dijo Naruto adormilado, se había parado abrirle aún con las sabanas enrolladas en él.

La chica se quedó paralizada en la puerta...- N-Naruto-kun…- balbuceó, la habitación estaba completamente tirada... no podía dejar que el viviera así, aunque ya habían realizado muchas misiones juntos, era la primera vez que iba a su departamento -… bien, creo que antes de la comida habrá que limpiar un poco…

Naruto se tallo los ojos por el sueño - no… no te preocupes, así está siempre…

- ¡No! ¡No dejare que vivas en un lugar así! Haremos limpieza y luego la comida. – Regaño.

- Hai Hinata Okaasan… – aceptó el chico sin ni una pizca de entusiasmo, lo que la hizo sonreír tiernamente, a veces era un verdadero chiquillo.

Después un rato la habitación relucía de limpia, ella se metió a la cocina y en poco tiempo, deliciosos olores llegaron a las narices del blondo.

- ¡MMM que rico! ¡Arigatou Hinata-chan! - expresó el chico feliz al ver un delicioso platillo en frente de él.

.

Vario días pasaron, después de entrenar juntos o de alguna misión, Hinata llegaba al departamento de su compañero para asear y hacer la comida, aunque Naruto le pedía que no lo hiciera, ella quería serle útil de alguna forma.

Una tarde preparó la cena y un baño caliente…Naruto regresaría de una misión difícil y seguro llegaría cansado y hambriento. Estaba a punto de irse, cuando lo vio entrar. El joven ninja no pudo impedirse sonreír al verla ahí.

- ¡Hinata! ¡Aun estas aquí! Qué bueno que no te has ido... quería verte… - dijo suavemente, con los ojos llenos de ternura.

- Qué bueno que llegas, me tengo que ir, mi padre debe de estar esperándome, pero te he dejado comida y el baño listo para que descanses…. Eeetto…- se quedó pensando en lo que venía de decirle, ¿había escuchado bien? - ¿Para que querías verme? ¿Querías decirme algo? - Preguntó tratando de descifrar su mirada.

- ¿hmp?…no…solo…quería verte…. Pensé en ti durante toda la misión sabes…- Sus ojos azules se quedaron clavados en los de ella haciendo que sus manos empezaran a sudar.

El blondo se acercó a ella lentamente, miraba sus labios color cerezo que se veían tan delicados, lo atraían cada vez más a los suyos como si fueran un imán - sabes… te extrañe mucho…-susurró a su oído.

La ojiperla sintió que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho, su piel se había puesto chinita al sonido de su voz, si él se le acercaba más, no podría luchar contra el deseo de estar entre sus brazos… - N-Naruto... Tengo que irme… nos vemos mañana… ¿está bien? - y con un esfuerzo casi sobre humano salió de aquel lugar.

Naruto tuvo que contenerse para no retenerla…pero ardía de ganas de besarla y de hacerle algo más. Se quedó solo en la obscuridad de su departamento, se metió en la bañera que su amiga había preparado, le pasaban tantas cosas pervertidas que quería hacerle que le era casi imposible deshacerse de aquel bulto que tenía en su entrepierna.

- mmm… Hinata…un baño de agua fría… es lo que necesito en estos momentos….- pensó.

.

La ojiperla llegó a su casa y su padre la esperaba enojado.

- ¿En dónde te metiste otra vez? ¡Hoy vino a cenar Neji y tú no estabas!

- Gomene Otou-San… se me olvido que hoy venia…- contestó afligida.

- No sé qué pasa contigo, todo se te olvida…esa no es una manera de tratar a tu prometido…

Hinata molesta y con lágrimas en los ojos corrió a su cuarto sin decirle nada. Un poco más tarde entro su hermana menor.

- Hinata…. No deberías de hacer enfadar a papa.

-Hanabi, yo no quiero casarme con Neji, ¿Porque papa tiene que obligarme hacer algo en contra de mi voluntad?

-onee-san… - La Hyuga menor no sabía que decirle, así que solo le sonrió para intentar animarla.

.

Al día siguiente, como ya era costumbre, Hinata visito a Naruto en su departamento. Todo el día hubo entre ellos una cierta tensión, al solo rose de piel, Hinata se estremecía y a Naruto se le enchinaba la piel… podía sentir claramente como le recorría una corriente eléctrica que partía de su nuca y la recorría toda la espina dorsal, todo el día, el blondo intentó contenerse, pero justo al momento de partir, no pudo más, se acercó a ella, intentando controlar los latidos de sus corazón y su respiración.

-Hinata… quédate un rato más…- Pidió.

-No puedo…mi padre se molestara…tengo que irme… - se negó ella, pero sus ojos gritaban que quería quedarse al su lado y como todos los días se voltio para abrir la puerta e irse, pero esta vez Naruto la detuvo y la jaló por las caderas hacia él, Hinata se volteó y se encontró con esos ojos azules que tanto amaba. Él se le quedo mirando a sus labios y se empezó a acercar a ellos lentamente.

-Quédate conmigo… -suplicó de nuevo - Dile a tu padre que te mandaron a una misión de último momento…

-¿Mentirle a mi padre? – preguntó casi desfalleciendo del deseo.

-Una mentira blanca, no le hace daño a nadie…- siguió, mientras se comía con los ojos sus deliciosos labios.

Hinata sin contestar solo cerró sus ojos. Naruto empezó a besar esos labios que se le apetecían tanto, su respiración era cada vez más difícil de controlar y poco a poco sus alientos fueron agitándose y sincronizándose. La recostó dulcemente en su cama, siguió besándola, besando su cuello y recorriendo su cuerpo con sus fuertes manos. Acaricio su vientre plano y siguió bajando hasta sentir su calidez, se dio cuenta que ella estaba igual de deseosa que él, se dejó llevar por el deseo incontrolable que sentía.

- Seré dulce contigo…- Susurró a su oído y Hinata se dejó llevar.

.

Los días pasaron y Naruto no podía dejar de hacerla suya. Sentía que su corazón iba a explotar y quería zacearse de ella, pero en vez de eso, sentía que la deseaba más. La quería a su lado, siempre. Hinata se entregaba a él con todo su ser. No podía evitarlo, lo amaba y lo único que deseaba era hacerlo feliz, ser suya sin importa nada más.

Y así por varias semanas anduvieron juntos, Naruto ya llevaba tiempo sin salir con las demás aldeanas, casi al mismo tiempo que él y Hinata empezaron a ser amigos. Por lo tanto, sin saberlo, la pobre ojiperla tenía algunas enemigas. Mientras caminaban, una chica de la aldea se le quedo viendo con odio.

- _¡Me las pagara!_ – pensó irritada la desconocida al verla paseando con aquel apuesto ninja.

.

.

.

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mi verdadero amor Cap 2**

.

Un poco más tarde ese mismo día, esa misma aldeana se puso hablar con otras chicas, difamaría a esa tonta ojiperla y así Naruto la dejaría, pero muy, muy cerca de ahí se encontraban Sakura e Ino.

- No puedo creer que el pobre de Naruto se esté dejando engañar por esa tal Hinata… es una descarada, una mosquita muerta, navega con bandera de niña buena, pero en realidad es de lo peor…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntaban las otras chicas.

- ¿Que no saben? Está a unos meses de casarse con Neji y sigue dándole alas al pobre Naruto… ¿Sabes que Tenten está enamorada de Neji? Pero Hinata se lo quito y ahora que es su prometido, juega con esos dos….realmente es de lo peor – decía la chica envenenando a todas las demás.

Cuando las chicas se alejaron, Sakura e Ino no podían creer lo que habían escuchado.

- ¿Crees que sea verdad? preguntó la pelirosa.

- Yo no lo creo, pero puedes investigar… aunque de que te preocupes, a ti nunca te ha interesado Naruto…

- Pero si ese es el caso… ¡no dejare que jueguen con él! Es mi deber protegerlo…- dijo la pelirosa.

Ino la miro sonriéndole con ironía – Casi me convences… ¿Estas segura que es solo eso?

Sakura solo la voltio a ver frunciendo las cejas, sabía a qué se refería su amiga, después de todo, eran mejores amigas y se contaban todo.

- ¡Cállate! Te prohíbo que menciones algo sobre ese tema - Advirtió la chica de ojos esmeralda.

.

En uno de los restaurantes, Naruto y Sakura platicaban mientras compartían varios vasos de sake.

- Naruto… lo que quiero decir es que… te daré la oportunidad que me pediste…- Naruto se sentía un poco confundido

-Es un poco inesperado…. Pensé que ya te habías olvidado de eso…jamás pensé que…- El chico miro a su amor platónico, tragó el sake de golpe. Se sentía incómodo con lo que Sakura le estaba diciendo, realmente no sabía que pensar. Había prometido esperar el tiempo necesario para estar con ella, pero si él salía con Sakura, ¿Qué pasaría con Hinata? Vaya lio en el que se había metido, no quería lastimar a ninguna de las dos.

- Sé que es repentino, pero creo que es lo mejor, después de todo, eso espera todo el mundo… al menos que lo que me hayas dicho aquella vez, no haya sido cierto…- indagó

- ¡No! Espera, claro que si era cierto, lo que te dije ese día, realmente lo sentía…es solo que no me esperaba que después de tanto tiempo tú… - volvió a tomarse otro vaso de sake de golpe - Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces…- Naruto se le quedo viendo, era muy linda, aquellos ojos esmeralda siempre lo habían enloquecido, el sake se le empezó a subir cada vez más a la cabeza.

- Sakura…. ¿Realmente te quieres casar conmigo? - preguntó aun incrédulo, ¿cómo podía ella ahora decirle que lo amaba? ¿Qué la había hecho cambiar de opinión? Se levantó de la mesa aún aturdido por tantas dudas y preguntas, o quizás ¿era el sake que hacia girar todo a su alrededor?

-Sakura, yo ahora mismo estoy pensando en otra persona – El blondo estuvo a punto de irse de boca, la pelirosa lo detuvo.

-Estas borracho…te llevare a tu casa, mañana podemos hablar de nuevo – siguió la chica, las cosas no habían salido como ella quería, pensó que él estaría feliz por su respuesta y se olvidaría de ella.

La chica con dificultad logró cargarlo hasta su departamento, abrió la puerta y lo ayudo a entrar. El blondo intentó llegar a su cama, tomar no era lo suyo.

Sakura se acercó a él y lo beso de manera fogosa, lo que lo encendió en un ratito. Lo jaló a la cama mientras seguía besándolo ardiente, el chico entreabrió los ojos, Sakura dominadora como siempre, lo empujo sobre su espalda y se aseguró que él la deseara, frotándose en él, completamente excitado y jadeando la empezó a besar desesperado. Lo fue despojando de su ropa poco a poco, mientras paseada su mano por su cuerpo, masajeaba su entrepierna de manera experta y cuando vio que el pobre chico estaba a punto de explotar se desnudó sensualmente en frente de él, se arrodillo encima, haciéndole sentir lo excitada que estaba y se dejó penetrar. Para el chico, esto era un delicioso suplicio, llegó el momento en el que no pudo contenerse más, sus manos la sostuvieron fuertemente mientras se dejaba venir en ella.

El blondo se quedó dormido. Sakura se acurruco en sus brazos. Aunque las cosas habían salido diferentes a lo que había imaginado, había logrado su objetivo.

El tonto chico despertó con dolor de cabeza. Su brazo derecho estaba entumido, vio la larga cabellera rosa sobre pecho. Se paró enseguida.

-¿Mierda Sakura que hicimos? - Preguntó, pero sabía la respuesta – ¡Joder! - Se quejó.

-Vamos, ayer no parecía molestarte tenerme encima de ti – sonrió seductora. La imagen de Hinata llego a él, cuantas veces no habían despertado ahí mismo,

-Tienes que irte – dijo pensando en la ojiperla, que seguramente no tardaría en llegar, hizo que se vistiera de prisa y abrió la puerta para sacarla - Lo siento Sakura, yo amo a otra persona – dijo.

.

Naruto, le oculto a la ojiperla el desliz que había tenido con su amor platónico, por nada del mundo quería que se enterara de eso, no quería arriesgar su relación por aquello. La pelirosa, era bastante insistente, un mes había pasado y seguía atosigándolo con lo mismo, por más que le decía que no podría cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho, ella no parecía entenderlo.

.

.

.

La ojiperla corría a toda prisa, mientras gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, dio la vuelta en una esquina y paro su loca carrera al sentirse resguardada, sentía que sus piernas no podrían soportar más y que se derrumbaría en cualquier momento...

- Naruto se veía tan feliz… - pensaba, no lograba recordar si él sonría así cuando estaba con ella….sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de luchar contra... Ella…Ella había sido siempre su gran amor…y eso siempre lo había tenido claro, pero verlos tan cercanos le había traspasado el corazón. Ella seguramente le había dado el sí que él había esperado tanto.

.

Momentos antes.

-Naruto, estoy embarazada… - El blondo la miró sin entender del todo – De ti Naruto – siguió la pelirosa al ver que él no tenía ninguna reacción….vas a ser papa…

El blondo estaba atónico, pero una verdadera sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en su rostro, ¿En serio, seria papa? – El chico, efusivo, la tomó en sus brazos, tener un bebe era una de las cosas que más deseaba,

-¡Voy a ser papa! Sakura…esto es…

-Entonces…te casaras conmigo – preguntó nuevamente, mientras él sin pensarlo la abrazo.

Hinata llego justo en ese momento, interrumpiendo el momento y la sonrisa del joven ninja se borró enseguida. La ojiperla salió corriendo del lugar.

El tonto rubio intento seguirla, pero Sakura lo detuvo.

-Espera Naruto, tengo algo más que decirte…

.

El blondo apareció de repente detrás de Hinata.

Al oír su voz, la ojiperla sintió que sus piernas se golpeaban entre si… pero no quería derrumbarse en frente de él. No quería que él viera a que punto estaba destrozada por lo que había visto, el abrazándola en la puerta de su departamento, la abrazaba tan efusivo que no podía dudar que aún la amaba, y si ese era el caso, si él seguía amando a Sakura, nunca le dejaría saber lo miserable que era para que el pudiera ser feliz con la mujer que amaba.

-Dime…. ¿es cierto? ... ¿Te vas a casar con Neji?- preguntó Naruto en tono de reproche.

Hinata se quedó atónica por escuchar aquello, ella venia de verlo abrazando a otra y él le reclamaba, ella era la que tenía que reclamar, no él, le contestó sin voltear a verlo, ya que sabía que no podría contener su llanto si lo miraba.

-…. creo que Sakura al fin te ha dado el sí….ya no tienes que seguir esperando…Tú pareces estar muy feliz con ella…- Dijo muerta de celos, se calló, esperando a que él dijera algo en su defensa, que negara que era feliz, que dijera que la amaba a ella, más que a cualquier otra, que ninguna podía siquiera competir contra el amor que sentía por ella, pero solo hubo un largo silencio, él aun esperaba su respuesta, Hinata trago duro y siguió – si… estamos comprometidos desde hace un año…- contestó temerosa.

- Hinata…tengo que decirte algo…no sabía cómo decírtelo, pero…Sakura y yo…nos hemos visto y… – Bajó la mirada sombrío.

La ojiperla sintió que le venían de clavar un cuchillo en su corazón.

- ¿Desde cuándo te estás viendo con ella? - Preguntó adolorida, el blondo trago duro.

-Escucha, no es algo que planee, hace más o menos un mes…ella y yo nos vimos y sucedieron cosas…

-¿Hace un mes? ¿Pero entonces, porque seguiste conmigo, si te veías con ella? – Dijo, sin poder ocultar su tono de reproche - ¿Por qué has hecho algo tan cruel?

-Me reclamas tú, siendo la que me ha ocultado su compromiso con Neji. - reclamó, sintió rabia y también le dio la espalda, no podía dejar de sentirse traicionado y molesto.

-¡Eres un idiota!

-¡No me hables así! – La chica calló - Bueno, escucha….- continuó el rubio - Todo esto ahora da igual, todo queda como debería ser ¿no es así Hinata? – preguntó herido. Su orgullo de hombre no lo dejaban pensar claramente.

Hinata asintió sin hablar, ningún sonido lograba salir de su boca.

- …Sayonara Hinata… - La ojiperla pudo distinguir en la voz de Naruto su tono de reproche… - se voltio hacia él y gritó - ¿Naruto!? - Se detuvo, pero solo la voltio a ver de reojo.

– No es lo que piensas… yo…- intentaba aclarar todo, mientras se sentía desgarrada por dentro.

-No es necesario que me explique nada Hinata. – Dijo cortante sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse - Solo éramos buenos amigos, con ciertos…derechos… digámoslo así, tú debes de ir con Neji, ese chico te conviene… nos la hemos pasado bien…así que no hay nada que explicar, tú estabas comprometida con Neji, así que supongo que lo nuestro siempre fue solo un pasatiempo y uno muy bueno, sabias que yo estaba esperando por la respuesta de Sakura…- la ojiperla trago duro, sus palabras era cuchillos traspasando su corazón, haciéndolo cachitos.

- Si….claro, solo buenos amigos…- contestó herida por sus crueles palabras - en ese caso… Te deseo que seas muy feliz con ella...- Su voz se quebró un poco al final de la frase. Le deseaba lo mejor, pero por dentro moría por ser la persona que compartiría la vida con él. Moría por ser su esposa, la madre de sus futuros hijos, y ahora sabía que ella jamás lo seria. Sus ilusiones y sueños estaban rotos y se había quedado sin ninguna esperanza. ¿Qué haría ahora? Venia de quitarle todo por lo que había estado esperando.

El rubio desapareció con el corazón en pedazos, él la amaba y en realidad el compromiso con Neji no le importaba, pero ahora estaba obligado a cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a la pelirosa, no podía abandonarla embarazada, él jamás podría renunciar a su hijo, ni a su promesa. Si tan solo esa noche no se hubiese emborrachado, jamás hubiera sucedido nada entre él y ella, pero ahora, tenía que dejar ir a aquella chica dulce, por su estupidez.

Era mejor que se alejara de ella y no seguir haciéndola sufrir, ella seguramente ahora lo odiaba por haber sido tan cruel y quizás era mejor así.

.

Hinata estaba en su cama en llanto.

-Onee-San! ¿Porque no le dijiste nada sobre el embarazo? ¡Seguro él dejaría a Sakura y volvería contigo! ¡Si no lo haces tú, se lo diré yo! - advirtió su hermana menor.

- ¡No Hanabi! ¡Te lo prohíbo! Él ha esperado a Sakura por tanto tiempo… es lo que más ha deseado en toda su vida y se veía tan feliz con ella… No sería justo obligarlo a quedarse conmigo solo por él bebe… No puedo ser la causa de su desgracia…

- Pero él sí puede ser la causa de la tuya ¡Es tan injusto! - La hermana menor sentía pena y rabia al mismo tiempo -... ¿y qué piensas hacer ahora?

-Tendré que irme de la aldea, mi padre jamás me perdonara esto y sería injusto que Neji cargara con un hijo que no es suyo…. Además… Naruto se casara con Sakura dentro de unos meses, pero si se entera que estoy embarazada puede que le eche a perder su matrimonio... tengo que irme…

- No necesariamente…. Cásate con Neji...Ruégale a papa que te case lo antes posible… una mujer casada es normal que se embarace…- aconsejo Hanabi, que siempre había muy astuta.

…

En la sala estaba Hiashi, un poco sorprendido y un poco preocupado por lo que Hinata pedía.

- Onegai oto-san – Rogaba

- Bien, se me hace precipitado, pero si quieres casarte este fin de semana con Neji, no veo ningún inconveniente…. Dime, no habrán hecho Neji y tú, algo indebido, ¿cierto?

- ¡No padre! Neji siempre me ha respetado, el sería incapaz…Es simplemente que quiero que Neji tome las riendas del clan lo antes posible tal y como usted lo desea, para que pueda retirarse y pueda cuidar de su salud, ya no es muy buena y me preocupa mucho…- El padre se sintió conmovido de que su hija se preocupara tanto por él, así que no dudo más de la integridad de su hija, aunque Hinata se sentía de lo peor por dentro por haber dicho una mentira a medias, era cierto que se preocupaba por su salud, aunque no era la razón por la cual quería casarse tan precipitadamente, pero una mentira blanca, no le hacía daño a nadie, ¿cierto?

.

Hanabi ayudaba a su hermana mayor a vestirse se veía hermosa en su vestido blanco.

- Tienes que seducir a Neji esta misma noche… si dejas pasar mucho tiempo sospechara que ese niño no es suyo…- dijo la chica viéndola a los ojos.

- No sé si podre…- se quejaba la ojiperla nerviosa.

- ¡Claro que si podrás! ¡No seas tonta! – Un silencio se instaló, Hanabi sabía que a su hermana mayor se le daban mal los engaños - solo imagina que es Naruto…- persuado, un largo silencio se instaló entre ella, para rómpelo, comenzó a hablar de cosas triviales para que su hermana cambiara un poco sus ideas - Sabes onee-san, hay alguien que me gusta mucho, y nos hemos hecho buenos amigos, espero que él llegue a enamorarse de mí, igual que lo estoy de él…

Pero Hinata no tenía mucha cabeza para escuchar a su hermana, estaba hundida en sus pensamientos.

.

Esa misma tarde, justo antes de la ceremonia, Neji entro a la habitación en donde estaba Hinata terminando de prepararse, se levantó enseguida al verlo, llevaba puesto un hermosa kimono rojo.

Ella sabía que casarse con Neji la salvaría de la ira de su padre y que no tendría que irse de la aldea, una solución simple a su problema, pero en vez de seguir el plan ideado por su hermana, cayó al suelo de rodillas ante el que sería su esposo, sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar sin poder pararlas.

- Gomen Neji-kun…Onegai... Gomen - Neji no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando - Tengo que decirte la verdad… no puedo mentirte, no es justo…Neji, estoy embarazada….- soltó - Lo siento… siento tanto estar usándote para salir de mi problema…pero al final de cuentas no puedo hacerlo… no puedo hacer esto, le diré todo a mi padre, no importa lo que pase, no quiero obligarte a estar al lado de alguien a quien no amas…no quiero obligarte a que te hagas responsable de un niño que no es tuyo, es tan injusto para ti…gomene Neji-kun!

El castaño frunció el ceño y la miro fríamente - Hinata…los dos sabemos que esta boda es por el bien del Clan y no por amor… te juro que jamás se lo diré a nadie…pero nadie debe de enterarse que ese niño no es mío, ¿entendiste?…- Justo antes de salir de la habitación para entrar a la sala donde estaba Tsunade y los pocos invitados a la ceremonia, se detuvo -…odio a la gente mentirosa y manipuladora….así que… gracias por haberme dicho la verdad. Te espero en la sala.

- N-Neji… -balbuceó sorprendida, pero él ya no estaba en el cuarto.

Se quedó sola en la habitación, desconcertada por unos instantes, y luego se limpió sus ojos y trato de poner su mejor sonrisa antes de salir.

Esa misma noche, Neji entro a la habitación donde se encontraba su esposa.

- Gracias Neji, te prometo que hare todo para hacerte feliz…- prometió agradecida por haberla protegido de la ira de su padre.

.

.

.

Hinata se levantaba todos los días temprano para preparar el desayuno de todos en la casa, ya que estaba embarazada no tendría misiones por un buen tiempo, así que se ocupaba de la casa. Había mucho trabajo, pero aunque trataba de mantenerse ocupada lo más posible, habían momentos en los que sus pensamientos la alcanzaban…. Y cuando alguna lágrima aparecía, intentaba desaparecerla inmediatamente limpiándola del revés de su manga y trabajando aún más duro en la casa.

Tres meses transcurrieron y Hinata atendía a su esposo con la quietud y calidez que siempre solía emanar. Muchas veces Neji llegaba tarde y nunca salía con ella, rara vez le dirigía la palabra, no podía evitar que su orgullo de hombre hiciera que la rechazara. Pero aun así, ella lo esperaba con una sonrisa e intentaba atenderlo lo mejor posible. Ya era año nuevo y ella tenía un poco más de cuatro meses de embarazo.

Hinata estaba terminado de hacer la limpieza general cuando escuchó a su padre conversar con su esposo.

- Neji, ¿llevaras a tu esposa al templo a recibir el año nuevo?

El moreno voltio a ver a su esposa, al ver que la fijaba, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, estaba echa un desastre tras la limpieza que había realizado durante el día, quien iba a querer salir con ella, pensaba avergonzada, no tenía nada para agradarle a su esposo, lo sabía, y en esas fachas, se sintió aún peor que nunca.

-Padre…. No es necesario…yo no... –interrumpió, pero Neji no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por el trato que le había dado a su esposa en esos primeros meses de matrimonio que llevaban, así que la interrumpió a su turno.

- ¿Quieres acompañarme al templo? – Preguntó serio, con un tono neutro.

Hinata estaba sorprendida ya que esta sería la primera vez que saldrían juntos, y aunque un poco temerosa, asintió a su propuesta. Después de todo, siempre estaba en casa, quizás salir un rato no le haría mal.

La joven esposa se arregló y se puso un abrigo holgado rojo para evitar sentir frio… se veía hermosa, aunque un poco insegura de ella misma, ya que no sabía cómo actuar en la primera cita con su esposo.

Se dirigieron hacia el templo caminando, Hinata temía encontrarse con ellos, pero se prometió que no voltearía a verlos y se agarró del brazo de Neji como lo haría cualquier esposa recién casada, embozando su mejor sonrisa.

En el camino, vio a su peor pesadilla realizarse…estaban discutiendo…Neji sintió como el agarre de su esposa se hizo más fuerte, como si buscara darse fuerzas sosteniéndose de él. Pasaron al lado de aquella pareja, pero justo al momento de pasar, la ojiperla no pudo evitar que una pequeña lagrima se asomara en la punta de sus parpados…se sostuvo con aún más fuerza. El joven esposo solo puso su mano sobre la de ella, la sostenía y sonrió de lado, mirándola de reojo para darle ánimos, ella no aparto su mirada, ni por un instante de él, sabía que si lo hacía estaba perdida.

Naruto se le quedo viendo al joven matrimonio y siguió a la joven esposa con su mirada mientras pasaba por atrás de Sakura, en ese momento dejo de discutir con su prometida, se veía preciosa, pero a pesar de verla sonreír, vio claramente que una pequeña lagrima se asomaba al borde de su pestaña, no pudo impedir preguntarse a sí mismo si realmente era feliz con Neji.

Sakura al ver que el rubio se le quedo viendo a la ojiperla le dio un puñetazo y lo mando a volar - ¡HAZME CASO! – gritó enfadada.

.

.

.

Abril llegó, Hinata tenía siete meses de embarazo.

Esos días estaban siendo particularmente difíciles para ella, ya que la boda de ellos se acercaba cada vez más, Sakura también estaba embarazada, Naruto había respondido ante los padres de Sakura así que no habían tenido problemas y siguieron planeando su boda para finales de abril.

Hinata se esforzaba mucho para no pensar en eso, pero el día llegó, y mientras tendía la ropa en el jardín, no pudo retener más sus lágrimas, brotaban sin poder pararlas. Neji regresaba de una misión en ese momento y distinguió su silueta a lo lejos. Se acercó a ella en silencio por detrás, y a pesar de que su orgullo de hombre seguía herido, no podía seguir luchando más contra la dulzura y bondad que su esposa le había demostraba en los meses que llevaban de casados. Ella lo cuidaba y atendía con cariño y respeto… no podía evitar sentir ternura hacia ella y le dolía que sufriera tanto. Por un momento, quiso hacerla sentir mejor, quiso hacerla feliz. Borrar cada una de sus lágrimas y remplazarlas por sonrisas sinceras.

Hinata al darse cuenta que Neji estaba ahí, trato de limpiarse las lágrimas y cambiar su expresión para no dejarle ver su tristeza.

- No tienes que seguir haciéndote la fuerte…comprendo cómo te sientes- expresó el moreno.

Al oír estas palabras, la joven esposa se dejó caer al piso sollozando, sus piernas no podían sostenerla más, el moreno se acercó a ella y la tomó en sus brazo con dulzura, ella siguió sollozando en los brazos de su esposo, estaba cansada de sufrir por alguien al que no podría tener. Cansada de pensar en él, sabiendo que jamás estarían juntos. El dolor era demasiado grande y difícil de soportar. Se acercó al oído de su esposo - ¡Neji! … ¡Ámame…! – suplicó en voz baja y sollozando, una súplica que parecía ser la última salvación para un condenado a muerte. Quería sentirse bien, quería ser feliz, quería amar y ser amada, sentir una vez más esa felicidad en su pecho por estar al lado de alguien que la apreciara.

Su esposo la apretujo contra él y la miro tiernamente, pero justo en ese momento Hinata se dio cuenta de que estaba mal herido… y espantada se levantó para correr a buscar vendas y un ungüento especial del clan Hyuga, pero su esposo la detuvo del brazo - No importa… no es nada...- dijo tranquilo para que ella no se preocupara.

Pero la naturaleza de Hinata siempre es de preocuparse, por lo que no le hizo caso y lo llevo a la habitación, limpió su herida y lo vendo dulcemente, con el mismo fervor de siempre. Él había sido bueno con ella y quería ser la mejor esposa. Quería hacerlo feliz, no importaba que, vería por su felicidad y pagaría por haberla salvado de la ira de su padre.

Neji se quedó pensando en todas las veces que Hinata había curado sus heridas desde que se habían casado, todos los días se esforzaba por ser una buena esposa y él no había sido capaz de tener un solo detalle con ella, ni de decirle una sola palabra de cariño, ni de tocarla, su estúpido orgullo la tenía hundida en una soledad de la que no podía salir. Sintió la necesidad de consolarla…Quería curar sus heridas, sin importar el tiempo que le tomaría. Curarla como ella lo hacía con él.

Recordó las palabras de su esposa, justo antes en el jardín - ¡_Neji! … ¡ámame…! –_Aquellas palabras retumbaron en su mente como un tambor.

Entonces, tomó con ternura el rostro de su esposa entre sus manos y la acerco hacia él. Beso tiernamente los labios de su tímida cónyuge, y empezó a acariciar sus mejillas, beso nuevamente sus labios, luego sus mejillas sonrojadas, Hinata cerro sus ojos para disfrutar las carisias que Neji le brindaba y él aprovecho para besarla dulcemente. La recostó a su lado y siguió besándola con afecto.

No la volvería a dejar sola y la ayudaría a olvidar, pensaba el joven esposo. Lentamente deshizo el listón de su vestido y acaricio nuevamente su mejilla, su cuello y sus manos fueron bajando lentamente...Hinata cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la amabilidad con la que Neji la tocaba y la besaba. Había estado tan sola en esos últimos meses, que sus carias eran electricidad para su cuerpo. Necesitaba tanto sentirse amada, necesitaba tanto que alguien llenara el vacío que sentía en su corazón y Neji estaba siendo tan cuidadoso con ella, que sintió como su corazón empezó a latir de nuevo después de mucho tiempo.

Hinata quería olvidar, quería poder aferrarse de algo… o de alguien para poder seguir adelante, quería ser feliz…

Neji acaricio sus pechos, que habían aumentado considerablemente con el embarazo, y a pesar de que en su vientre ya se podía distinguir un bultito, se podían distinguir sus delicadas curvas. Su esposo quería hacerla sentir bien, besaba sus pechos delicadamente y luego fue bajándose un poco besando su vientre redondo y luego se aventuró un poco más abajo… En verdad nunca pensó disfrutarla tanto. Ella también disfrutaba cada caricia y por primera vez, él la hizo suya.

Sin darse cuenta, su esposa había despertado nuevos sentimientos en él.

.

Desde ese día Neji, empezó a ser mucho más amable con ella, y todo parecía ir muy bien, pero al nacer el bebé, salió….rubio… a Neji no parecía importarle mucho, pero las habladurías en el pueblo recomenzaron, peor que antes. Hinata evitaba ir a la aldea y prefería quedarse en casa y llevar a su bebe al bosque en donde podía evitar las miradas indiscretas de la gente.

Una tarde iba regresando de su paseo, el bebé se había dormido, por lo que fue a acostarlo a su cuna, pero desde la ventana del cuarto del bebé escucho unas voces. Parecía ser la antigua compañera de equipo de Neji.

- No puedo creer que no te des cuenta…- insistía la chica.

-Sé que Hinata es una persona honesta y no tengo la menor duda sobre su fidelidad…- decía su esposo.

- ¡El único honesto aquí eres tú! ¡Eres demasiado honesto y demasiado recto! ¿Que no te molesta lo que dicen de tu esposa? Tienes que soportar todo por causa de ella… ¡no es justo! Y no entiendo que a pesar de todo lo que dicen, tú sigas creyendo en ella, ¡todo el mundo sabe que es una…!

Una bofetada no la dejo terminar su frase, el moreno molesto la sostuvo fuertemente del brazo.

– No quiero oír esas palabras de ti – advirtió.

Tenten con los ojos llorosos sostuvo su mejilla adolorida - ¡Tú! ¡Tú jamás te hubieras casado con ella si no hubiera sido porque tu tío lo decidió! ¡Tú me amabas a mí! Niégalo Neji… ¡Niega que estabas enamorado de mí! – decía la chica con voz quebrada.

Neji la sostuvo nuevamente del brazo, tan fuerte que por un momento Tenten pensó que le partiría el brazo en pedazos, la tenía tan cerca de él y la miraba con rabia, pero al mismo tiempo con dolor. No sabía que sentía. Tenten había sido su primer amor, pero después de que su tío le anuncio el compromiso con Hinata la había dejado. Le había costado mucho reponerse, pero había superado el dolor que la separación le había causado o por lo menos había logrado guardarlo en lo más profundo de su corazón, no la había vuelto a ver desde que habían terminado a pesar de que la aldea era chica, siempre supo evadirla y al tenerla ahí, enfrente de él, sus sentimientos ocultos surgieron repentinamente. Deseaba besarla, pero no podía traicionar a Hinata y en vez de hacerle caso a sus instintos, la soltó y le suplicó que se fuera.

Hinata había escuchado y visto la escena, podía escuchar que Neji estaba furioso y de repente lo escucho marcharse rápidamente en la misma dirección que se había ido Tenten. Su corazón latía muy fuerte…quizás él había ido a buscarla….el quizás aún amaba a Tenten. ¿Cómo nunca se enteró de eso?… ¿Porque nunca supo que Tenten y él se amaban?…Sintió que era la persona más egoísta que podía existir en este mundo, había hecho que ellos rompieran… esto no podía estarle ocurriendo esto otra vez… ahora que ella empezaba a sentirse bien con Neji, llegaba el antiguo amor de su esposo… ¿Acaso Neji haría lo mismo que Naruto? ¿La dejaría por su verdadero amor?

.

.

Continuara


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mi verdadero amor Cap 3**

.

La chica estaba confundida por lo que venía de descubrir y salió corriendo hacia el jardín, no quería que nadie la viera en ese estado, al intentar escapar, tropezó con Kiba.

- ¿Hinata? ¿Qué te sucede? – Pregunto su excompañero preocupado.

Hinata aún no podía creer que le había destrozado la vida a Neji y a Tenten y que por su culpa no habían podido ser felices. Ella que quería hacer feliz a la persona que le ofreció cariño y estabilidad…y en realidad solo lo había alejado de la persona que amaba… seguro Tenten la odiaba…no podía soportar eso… y no podría soportar que el la abandonara como lo había hecho el hombre que más había amado, no quería que la volvieran a cambiar por otra. De pronto todo lo que había sentido por lo de Naruto surgió y sintió que iba a enloquecer de dolor.

- ¡Hinata! - gritó Kiba sacudiéndola para que reaccionara.

Al escuchar su gruesa voz, salió del shock en el que estaba – Ki...ba...-kun…- Lo miro con los ojos llenos de dolor - ¿Porq…porque? ¿Porque Neji nunca me dijo que amaba a Tenten?…. ¿Cómo es que nunca me entere de eso?

-aah eso… conoces a Neji… sabes que para él solo cuenta el deber…y sabes que es demasiado apegado a las tradiciones como para tener una amante… así que cuando se enteró que se iba a casar contigo dejo a Tenten….- explicó el chico calmadamente.

-La dejo cuando se enteró que nos ibam… – Hinata se quedó en silencio -… pero si yo hubiese sabido…- otro silencio siguió - Que voy hacer ahora…. Los chismes que corren no me importan, no me interesa lo que digan sobre mí, de todas formas casi no voy a la aldea, pero Neji tiene que soportarlo todo…. No es justo para él… él ha sido bueno conmigo…me duele que tenga que soportar todo esto...me duele que hayas tenido que sacrificarse por mi…

-Hinata... por Kami….no llores así... me parte el corazón verte llorando de esta manera...- Kiba la abrazó fuertemente y luego la miró a los ojos - ¡Hinata! - dijo serio - ...huye conmigo...- propuso - yo, desde que empezamos nuestro equipo, me enamore de ti…vente tú y tu bebe, nos iremos lejos de todo esto…te juro que cuidare de ustedes dos…

Al escuchar la declaración repentina de su compañero, Hinata quedo desconcertada por un momento y fue egoísta por un instante, pensó que si era cierto que él la amaba, si él siempre la había amado solo a ella, quizás lograría ser feliz. Kiba se le acercó y la beso repentinamente, pero ella lo empujo, que cosas estaba pensando, ella estaba casada.

- Kiba-kun… yo, no puedo pasar mi vida dependiendo de alguien, me aferre a Neji tratando de olvidar a Naruto, y ahora me doy cuenta que mi egoísmo por intentar ser feliz, solo le trajo sufrimiento…

- Hinata… yo no te traicionare jamás, yo siempre te he amado… eres mi primer amor… - Kiba se volvió a acercar a ella.

–Acéptame – rogó y ella dejo que la envolviera en sus brazos.

.

Varias semanas pasaron, Neji empezó a llegar tarde y a ser un poco distante con Hinata. La ojiperla se empezó nuevamente a sentir sola y abandonada, estaba segura que se veía con Tenten a escondidas, pero no se sentía con el derecho de reclamar nada. Por lo que aguantaba todo. Neji le era infiel, no tenía dudas de eso y le dolía, pero sentía que ella era la intrusa y no Tenten.

.

-¿Porque no lo dejas? Si no eres feliz con él y el ama a otra, ¿qué caso tiene que sigan juntos? – decía su mejor amigo.

-No puedo hacer eso Kiba…

-¿Porque no?

-Te das cuenta de lo que dirían en la aldea, de por sí, soy el tema favorito de muchas… además… a donde iría… yo sola con Boruto….-Hinata trago duro – sin contar que… estoy esperando un bebe de Neji…

Kiba se quedó sin habla tras esta confesión. Desde aquel día que la había besado no había pasado nada más, Hinata y el habían pretendido que no había pasado nada. Pero él sentía que la amaba.

- Hinata, pensaras que estoy loco, ya te lo pedí una vez, escapa conmigo. Te hare feliz y amare a Boruto como mío, y si estas embarazada también me hare cargo de ese bebe. Ya te lo dije, siempre te he amado. – El chico se acercó a ella lentamente. Hinata se sentía tan sola que anhelaba sentirse querida. Neji ya no la tocaba desde un tiempo así que correspondió a los besos de Kiba.

Durante unos meses, el y Hinata se veían a escondidas, él era amable y tierno con ella, la hacía reír y sentir bien. Quizás con él podría encontrar la felicidad que había estado buscando sin lastimar a nadie más. Hinata quería amar, quizás escapar con Kiba no era tan mala idea.

-Está bien, huyamos juntos – contesto en un momento de arrebato, convencida que era lo mejor para todos, no quería seguir lastimando a Neji, ni a ella misma. Kiba se le acercó para besarla. El ruido de una charola estrellándose en el suelo los hizo voltear al mismo tiempo. El corazón de los nuevos amantes latía a mil por hora. Hanabi miraba la escena anonadada.

-¿Hanabi? ¿Estás bien? – Su hermana menor salió corriendo. La peliazul salió corriendo tras ella, preocupada por lo que había visto su hermana. Al alcanzarla, se dio cuenta que Hanabi lloraba.

-Hanabi… escucha, yo… lo siento…sé que no debería de serle infiel a Neji, estoy tan avergonzada que hayas visto esto... – Su hermana la corto.

- ¿Crees que lloro porque le eres infiel a Neji? – Reprocho su hermana - ¿Eres tan tonta que nunca te has dado cuenta que estoy enamorada de Kiba? – Hinata sintió que le habían echado un balde de agua helada.

- Nunca pensé que serias capaz de algo así... Nunca te lo perdonare… ¡NUNCA! … yo lo amo y tú ¡lo sedujiste! … No quería creer lo que decían de ti, te he defendido en muchas ocasiones, pero veo que tenían razón…eres una… ¡una! - el viento soplo, llevándose las palabras de Hanabi.

Hinata estaba dolida por las palabras de su hermana menor.

- Tienes toda la razón…soy de lo peor… perdóname hermanita… ódiame… ódiame con todas tus fuerzas, a mí, solo a mí, ya que todo es mi culpa por ser tan débil… por favor…ten en cuenta que soy la única responsable de todo esto, así que soy la única a la que debes guardarle rencor…- Hinata retuvo sus lágrimas y se fue dejando a la menor desconsolada.

.

En la noche de ese mismo día, Hanabi sostenía una carta en su mano, las lágrimas fluían de sus ojos. Neji iba entrando a la casa.

-¿Hanabi? ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó preocupado al verla desconsolada.

-Neji! Onegai…tráela de vuelta….- la chica le extendió una carta.

Neji termino de leerla y la arrugo en su mano… - no te preocupes, la encontraremos – dijo sin poder ocultar su preocupación. No dejaba de pensar que había descuidado mucho a Hinata sabiendo lo sensible que era.

En ese momento llego Kiba, ya todo Konoha sabía que Hinata se había ido, bien dicen que pueblo chico infierno grande, pero esto era aún peor y al ver a Hanabi llorando no pudo impedir sentirse mal, él sabía que la menor de las Hyuga lo amaba y habían cosechado una linda amistad, por un tiempo, pensó en hacerle caso, pero entonces empezó a verse con Hinata por lo que había dejado esa idea de un lado. Y en ese momento, se sentía mal al verla llorando inconsolable y se acercó a ella.

-Kiba, fui demasiado dura con ella….se ha ido... ¡y es mi culpa!- decía la chica arrepentida por la última conversación que había tenido con su hermana mayor.

El castaño sentía que su corazón se partiría viendo a Hanabi echa un mar de lágrimas – ¡No! ¡No es tu culpa…! En todo caso el culpable soy yo…..- dijo el chico lleno de culpa – No debí… - Se sentía realmente culpable, si él no le hubiera dicho nada a Hinata nada de eso hubieses sucedido y Hinata seguiría en la mansión Hyuga, lejos de cualquier peligro, podría seguir cuidando de ella como su mejor amigo, pero ahora, no sabía dónde estaba, ni que peligros la podrían asechar.

.

Varios días pasaron. Nadie sabía nada de Hinata, ni de su bebe.

Los rumores decían que talvez tenía algún otro novio por ahí y decidió irse con el…Sakura le comentó esto a Naruto, añadiéndole sus propios comentarios, mientras contaba el chismerío que se había armado en la aldea.

– Urusei…. – Susurró su esposo en un suspiro, pero Sakura no pudo distinguir lo que había dicho y realmente no le importaba mucho, solo hacia lo que se le daba la gana.

.

Hinata sabía que era muy probable que la mandaran a buscar. Llevaba varios días caminando, no tenía a donde ir, solo quería alejarse de todo y no quería detenerse, por miedo que la encontraran. Olvidaría todo y esta vez, no dependería de nadie. Siempre se aferraba a alguien para salir adelante y solo había conseguido lastimar a las personas más importantes de su vida.

Después de tanto caminar, estaba agotada, no había comido bien en varios días y tenía que cargar a Boruto que aún estaba chico y no caminaba grandes distancias, pero no podía dejarse vencer, pero con el embarazo se le hacía aún más difícil seguir caminando, estaba demasiado cansada. De repente aparecieron unos ladrones que cubrían sus rostros y la rodearon. Uno de ellos la ataco y ella se defendió lo mejor que pudo tratando de proteger a su bebe y a su vientre, pero estaba demasiado débil y cuando estaba a punto de desmallarse suplico.

-Onegai….no le hagan daño a mis bebes... onegai...

Justo antes de desmallar sintió que alguien la sostuvo.

.

.

Continuara


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mi verdadero amor Cap 4**

.

Hinata despertó en una cabaña.

- ¿Boruto? – llamó asustado al despertar.

Aterrorizada se intentaba levantar para buscar a su niño, pero estaba demasiado débil y sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla.

- No te preocupes…está afuera…con Karin…-dijo una voz gruesa tras ella.

Hinata aterrorizada volteo a ver a la persona detrás de ella - S-Sa-Sasuke… pero se supone que tu…

- ¿Qué haces tan lejos de Konoha?- Preguntó Sasuke con su rostro serio y sin expresión.

- Yo….bueno yo...- Hinata no lograba recuperarse de la impresión de verlo con vida.

-Bah…No tengo tiempo para explicaciones...por un momento pensé que me andaban buscando, pero está claro que saliste huyendo…

Hinata con una voz desgarradora se arrodilló ante Sasuke - ¡Onegai Sasuke-kun! No nos hagas daño, déjanos ir, no le diré a nadie que estas vivo, ni donde estas, te lo ruego…

-¡CALLATE!- Gritó Sasuke molesto empujándola lejos de él y haciéndola caer al piso.

Hinata se quedó paralizada de miedo.

-No iras a ninguna parte, después de haberme visto no dejare que salgas de aquí. No pienso arriesgarme. Si intentas escapar te alcanzare y no dudare en matarte a ti y a tu mocoso.

-pero... ¡vendrán a buscarme! No te conviene tenerme aquí… si ellos me buscan te encontraran- Hinata hablaba muy rápido intentando convencer a Sasuke de que tenerla ahí sería muy malo para él.

- Ya me ocupe de eso… mande a tirar tu ropa con la de ese mocoso… no dudes que pensaran que fuiste atacada por algún animal salvaje y que murieron…nadie vendrá por ti.

El azabache salió de la cabaña y Hinata logró escuchar lo que les dijo a sus subordinados - Si trata de escapar, mátenlos…

.

Pasaron varias semanas. Hinata no sabía qué hacer, estaba muerta de miedo solo de pensar que Sasuke podía hacerle algo a ella o a Boruto. Sasuke a veces llegaba lleno de sangre pero no se atrevía a preguntarle porque, de hecho no quería saberlo…sabía que no era nada bueno…la primera vez que lo vio entrar ensangrentado se preocupado pensando que estaba herido, pero después se dio cuenta que la sangre no era de él… y a pesar de que a veces se iba por varios días, no se atrevía a escapar, aquellas palabras la seguían atemorizando. Sabía que era capaz de matarla a ella y a su bebe.

No quería hablarle ni a él, ni a ninguno de sus subordinados, cuidaba a su hijo, pero cuando estaba sola se ponía a llorar, se sentía desdichada y no sabía qué hacer.

A la única que le hablaba de vez en cuando era a Karin, pero Karin no estaba muy contenta de que ella estuviera ahí. Era muy celosa y no quería que nadie se le acercara a Sasuke, aunque él nunca la volteaba a ver y tenía más que claro que jamás se fijaría en ella. Para evitar que Hinata se le acercara, le dijo que se cuidara del azabache, ya que si a él se le daba la gana, podía tomar a cualquier mujer a la fuerza y no necesariamente por amor, sino que como hombre tenía necesidades que satisfacer, pero que no le gustaba tener ninguna relación con nadie, por eso le era más fácil tomarlas a la fuerza y así no las volvía a ver. Hinata le agradeció la advertencia y procuraba siempre estar lejos de él o por lo menos que siempre estuviera alguien con ellos.

.

Una noche, la joven madre había acostado a Boruto a dormir, y estaba sola en la cabaña, mientras pensaba en todo lo que le había pasado sus lágrimas surgieron. Sasuke llego justo en ese momento al entrar a la cabaña, Hinata se espanto podía ver que estaba molesto.

El chico solo hizo una mueca al verla llorando otra vez, se acercó a ella y la jaló. La agarro del cabello tan fuerte que la lastimaba, siempre que la encontraba llorando se molestaba y de pronto le hizo una sonrisa malvada y Hinata se asustó. De pronto él la empezó a manosear grotescamente.

A pesar de su miedo logro articular – Sasuke…Déjame… por favor…- suplicaba

-Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que solo suplicar si quieres que pare – dijo mirándola con malicia.

El azabache siguió, desgarró el yukata que llevaba puesto dejando sus pechos descubiertos. Espantada, lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas y se cubrió inmediatamente. Sasuke cayó al suelo y se empezó a reír. Ella no comprendía porque se reía y le lanzaba ojos de odio… después lo vio levantarse y vio cómo su cara se tensó una vez más, se dirigió a la puerta sin decir palabra, pero justo antes de salir se voltio a ella.

- No soporto a la gente débil y llorona. No quiero volver a verte llorando porque si lo haces no volveré a ser condescendiente contigo, tu escogiste tu destino, dejaste ir lo que más amabas , abandonaste lo que te daba paz y tranquilidad…y no aprovechaste la oportunidad que se te presento para buscar tu felicidad, no tienes derecho a quejarte. – dijo fríamente.

Hinata se quedó en shock con las palabras de Sasuke… ¿Acaso sabía todo lo que le había pasado? ¿Cómo? Ella nunca le conto nada…apenas hablaban.

.

Los días transcurrieron, Hinata reflexionó en lo que le había dicho su agresor. Él también había abandonado lo que amaba y tomo las daciones que lo llevaron a donde estaba y aun así, nunca se quejaba, nunca lloraba…se veía tan fuerte…tan seguro de el mismo…aunque su miraba reflejaba cierto dolor, jamás lo había visto flaquear por sus malas decisiones.

Cerca de la cabaña había un pequeño acantilado a donde llego Hinata caminando mientras reflexionaba, se paró cerca del árbol de cerezo que estaba ahí. Podía sentir la brisa fresca de la primavera.

Hinata volteo a ver a Boruto que caminaba a su lado dándole la manita y sonrió - Arigatou Naruto-kun…

Luego, volteo a ver su enorme vientre que parecía estar a punto a explotar y sonrió….- Arigatou Neji-kun… - La chica suspiro el aire de la flores disfrutando su libertad – Arigatou Kiba-kun – Durante el tiempo que duro….me hicieron muy feliz ….- y el viento sopló y levantó sus cabellos azules mientras pétalos de flor de cerezo volaban a su alrededor. Hinata aprovecho para tomar otra gran bocanada de aire. Era momento de dejar atrás sus lloriqueos y tristezas, seria fuerte. Boruto y él bebe que llevaba en su vientre necesitaban una mama fuerte.

Los subordinados de Sasuke estaban preocupados, no veían a Hinata, pensaban que se había escapado e iban a salir a buscarla, cuando la vieron a lo lejos caminando dándole la mano Boruto que caminaba lentamente jugando y riendo…mientras ella sonreía. Los subordinados de Sasuke sintieron un cierto alivio, ya que si se hubiera escapado, Sasuke se los hubiera hecho pagar muy caro.

Hinata decidió ese día empezar una nueva vida. Sería feliz con sus hijos y viviría para hacerlos felices. No necesitaba de nadie para lograrlo, ese sería su nuevo camino.

En la noche se quedó sola con su secuestrador y decidió romper el silencio que los rodeaba.

- Arigatou Sasuke-kun…. - El silencio los envolvió una vez más.

.

.

Continuara


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mi verdadero amor Cap 5**

.

Al día siguiente el azabache y los demás salieron. La joven madre limpió, arregló la casa y preparó la comida, sabía que llegarían todos hambrientos, como de costumbre. Hasta ahora, no había hecho nada por ellos, y a pesar de ser su rehén, nunca la habían tratado mal, así que había decido agradecérselo de la única manera que conocía. Siendo una excelente ama de casa y mama para todos ellos.

Al llegar en la tarde se quedaron todos extrañados, todo relucía de limpio y la comida estaba servida y calientita.

Juugo se acercó a la comida sonriente

- mmm ¡esto se ve delicioso!- Comentó

Karin, por el contrario, no estaba muy contenta

- ¿Cómo sabemos que no nos quieres envenenar?

Suigetsu se le quedo viendo a Sasuke y cuando vio que Sasuke se sentó a la mesa, hizo lo mismo. La Hyuga agarro una cuchara, tomó un poco de comida del plato de del jefe y se lo metió a la boca.

-Vez no te quiero envenenar - Aseguro sonriendo.

Y así, Hinata empezó a ocuparse de los quehaceres de la casa y de ellos.

Pero pesar de todo, el mal humor de Sasuke no cambiaba, aunque ella se había acostumbrado a su carácter frio.

A Juugo y a Suigetsu les gustaba tener a una mama que se ocupara de ellos y Karin no le quedaba más que aguantarse.

Boruto, era un pequeño rubio de ojos azules, muy enérgico, que ya corría bastante bien, e Himawari, su hermana menor, era una pequeña de cabello azulado y ojos perla como su madre y que siempre lo seguía a todos lados, su hermano era su héroe, así que siempre se pintaba unos rayitos en sus cachetes para semejarse a Boruto, a los dos les encantaba jugar con Juugo, era un tipo fuerte pero bastante tranquilo que los hacía reír, aunque de vez en cuando se le escapaban y terminaban siempre bajo los pies de Sasuke o corriendo a su alrededor, lo cual lo hacía enfadar enormemente.

.

Un día mientras Hinata estaba preparando un pastel para el cumpleaños de número 4 de Boruto, sus dos hijos, andaban correteando como de costumbre por toda la cocina, cuando entro el "jefe". La niña que aún tenía dos años pudo a pasar sin problemas entre las piernas del mal humorado y Boruto no dejaba de perseguirla a cuatro patas, al alcanzarla entre las piernas del jefe, se empezaron a jalonear, haciéndolo casi caer.

-¿Porque siempre terminan estorbándome entre los pies estos mocosos? - dijo irritado, pero al decir estas palabras cargo a los pequeños y sin saber porque, sintió pellizco en su corazón.

La madre corrió a agarrar a sus pequeños

- ¡Boruto! ¡Ya te he dicho que no molestes a Sasuke-kun! - Regaño.

El pequeño rubio perdió automáticamente su sonrisa y se quedó quieto por el regaño de su madre, pero Himawari, solo reía y agarra la cara de Sasuke entre sus manitas. El azabache se pudo serio, se la entregó a su madre agarrándola de la parte trasera de su camiseta, como si fuera un gatito, sin decir más se fue a sentar solo, lejos de todos, en un rincón cerca de la ventana.

.

Así pasó un año más. Sin darse cuenta, la joven madre empezó a tomar un lugar importante para todos.

Un día Sasuke y los demás salieron a una de sus operaciones ilícitas. Iban persiguiendo a una mujer que les habían encargado de matar, el pago era muy bueno. Cuando la alcanzaron y la rodearon, la mujer cayó al suelo llorando y suplicando que no le hicieran nada. El jefe se le acerco, era claro que la iba a matar, pero de pronto vio que entre sus brazos sostenía a un bebe.

Se alejó de ella repentinamente, ver a esa mujer, le recordó a la joven que albergaba y sin pensarlo le preguntó porque querían matarla.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Qué te sucede? Sabes que nunca preguntamos, solo nos pagan y hacemos lo que se nos solicita…. entre menos sepamos mejor… – comentó Suigetsu.

- Mi esposo….el solo se casó conmigo porque necesitaba el dinero que me iba a heredar mi padre y la posición de nuestra familia, pero ahora quiere deshacerse de mí porque soy un obstáculo para él…- contestó llorando la mujer.

Sasuke no podía quitar de su cabeza la imagen de su propio rehén.

-Dame la ropa que traes puesta – Ordenó

La mujer obedeció con bastante temor, quedando casi desnuda y Sasuke la cubrió con una manta.

- Vete y no regreses nunca si no quieres morir- advirtió

-¿Que te sucede Sasuke? No hace mucho hubieras terminado con esa mujer sin pensarlo – Reclamó Suigetsu

El dueño del sharingan lo miró sin responder, haciéndole comprender que él era el que mandaba. Le llevo al esposo de la mujer la ropa manchada de sangre y de todas formas recibieron su pago.

.

Boruto y Himawari se acercaron al tatami de su madre con ojos de espanto - Oka-san… ¿Podemos dormir contigo? pregunto el mayor.

- Boruto... Himawari…-susurro la amorosa madre suspirando - Otra vez estuvieron escuchando las historias de esos tontos...mañana les diré que dejen de hablar de sus cosas cuando están ahí…

- Pero Oka-san, me gustan sus historias…- La ojiperla suspiro de nuevo, Boruto sentía una gran admiración hacia el que los mantenía secuestrados en esa cabaña abandonada, lejos de todo.

.

.

.

A pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido, Sasuke trataba de evitar a los 3 intrusos.

A Boruto le gustaba mucho escuchar las historias de batallas que Juugo y Suigetsu le contaban, y quería hacerse igual de fuertes que ellos, por lo que siempre agarraba sus cunáis y practicaba a lanzarlos, aunque no tenía buena puntería, siempre seguía intentándolo… Hinata también le ayudaba, después de todo, ella también era ninja, pero ese día la ojiperla tenía demasiadas cosas por hacer y no podía entrenar con su hijo mayor.

De pronto Sasuke se le acercó al pequeño rubio - No cabe duda que eres igual que tu padre…- comentó un poco nostálgico.

Boruto frunció el ceño un poco extrañado…Esa palabra no la había escuchado nunca - ¿Padre?... ¿Qué es Padre?

El azabache se quedó callado sin contestar…

El niño se quedó pensativo, era bastante inteligente para un chico de su edad - Tengo a mi Madre….mmm entonces… tu eres… ¿Eres mi Padre?

-Yo jamás tendría a un hijo tan débil como tú…- replicó el otro molesto.

- ¡Veras me esforzare y seré el mejor! ¡De veras! ¡Y estarás orgulloso de mi Jefe! ¡Nunca más te avergonzaras de ser mi padre! - Exclamó el chiquito motivado.

Al oír estas palabras el azabache se quedó pensando y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, este chico… le traía muchos recuerdos, puso su mano sobre la cabeza del chiquillo y le alboroto el cabello rubio.

-Bien, ¡Esfuérzate!- contestó con una sonrisa sincera.

Himawari llegó a donde estaban estos dos, la pequeña morena de ojos perla se lanzó sobre él - ¡Padre! – Grito, había escuchado toda la conversación.

Sasuke se quedó en shock… Boruto y Himawari se tiraron sobre él riendo, como no se esperaba esto, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, sorprendiéndose el mismo del ataque de risa que le había dado.

.

Una noche, Sasuke y los demás, llegaron muy mal heridos. Hinata espantada corrió a atenderles. Nunca habían llegado tan mal, normalmente ellos curaban sus propias heridas, ya que ella no quería meterse en sus asuntos y además sasuke se lo tenía rotundamente prohibido.

El azabache agarró la mano de la kunoichi para detenerla mientras intentaba curarlo.

- No estas obligada a hacer nada…- dijo volteándola a ver un poco preocupado.

-Lo sé…lo sé... – repitió ella viéndolo dulcemente a los ojos.

- No sigas…onegai…si nos ayudas, te volverás nuestra cómplice, ya no serás más una rehén…nadie podrá salvarte - su voz era suave y tierna.

- Estoy muerta… ¿lo olvidas? …nadie vendrá por mí… y… No puedo dejarlos así… No me importa si ya no soy su rehén…de todas formas, no me siento así desde hace mucho tiempo….por favor…descansa y déjame cuidar de ustedes.

Sasuke que estaba mucho más herido que los demás perdió el conocimiento.

Tres días pasaron sin que el jefe despertara, ella lo atendía de día y noche, ya que tenía mucha fiebre.

Cuando al fin pudo despertar, se sentía diferente. Sin notarlo había dejado de sentir aquella rabia de siempre, aquella frustración que sentía. Su corazón se sentía tranquilo y en paz.

Boruto e Himawari se le acercaron con los ojos llorosos. El rubio siempre quería hacerse el fuerte, porque quería que el jefe viera lo fuerte que era, así que nunca lloraba, aunque la situación fuera difícil, pero esta vez era más de lo que podía soportar.

-¡Jefe!- dijo el chiquillo con una voz quebrada. Himawari en cambio se arrojó sobre él en llanto - ¡Padre!- sollozaba la niña.

El Uchiha sintió una gran ternura hacia ellos, esos mocosos que siempre estaban detrás de él, le había robado el corazón sin darse cuenta. Con una voz dulce que lo sorprendió a él mismo, los consoló.

-¡Hey! Saben que no me gustan los llorones…

Boruto se limpió sus lágrimas y los mocos del revés de su manga - ¡Perdón jefe! - se retuvo el rubiecito haciéndose el fuerte.

Himawari siguió abrasándolo fuerte tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

Y sin poder contenerse más Boruto se aventó sobre él para abrazarlo y partió en llanto - ¡Tenía miedo que te murieras! – Chilló.

La madre, con una voz dulce, trataba de consolar a sus hijos - Él ya está bien, no se preocupen….dejen que Sasuke descanse… - repetía, los saco suavemente de la habitación para dejarlo descansar en paz.

El Uchiha sentía una gran calidez en su corazón que lo aliviaba aún más que las pomadas de Hinata.

-Lo siento, sé que te molesta que anden tras ti, y no sé de dónde sacaron la idea de que eres su padre…- bufó Hinata un poco apenada.

-Hum…está bien…- contestó tranquilo.

.

Mientras estaba haciendo la comida, Hinata escucho unas voces conocidas que venían de afuera.

-Sasuke, ¿Porque no aceptaste este trabajo? ¡Nos iban a pagar muy bien!

- No tengo porque darte explicaciones, ni a ti, ni a nadie. – contestó secamente el azabache.

- Pero… te das cuentas… con lo que nos iban a pagar hubiéramos podido estar tranquilos varios meses…haz cambiado….te has vuelto… ¡débil! – escupió Karin.

-¡Cállate! – Gritó, ahogando la voz para no alarmar a los demás y antes de irse se voltio hacia ella - Si no estás contenta con mi decisión, puedes irte, nadie te obliga a trabajar para mí.

La ojiperla se enteró por Suigetsu que Sasuke había rechazado el asesinato que tenía que ver con una mujer embarazada.

.

Esa tarde sus subordinados habían llevado a Boruto y Himawari al rio, quedándose solo, decidió ir a sentarse afuera, se recostó en el césped y Hinata al verlo tan solitario, se le acerco por atrás. Vio una profunda tristeza en sus ojos, sintió deseos de abrazarlo y no pudo impedir que sus ojos se humedecieran, él a veces parecía sufrir mucho.

-Sasuke…- llamó dulcemente.

- ¿Crees que…me he vuelto débil?- preguntó el ninja renegado con la mirada vacía.

-No… no lo creo- aseguró ella.

El azabache se voltio hacia ella, se le quedo mirando a los ojos, jamás se había tomado la molestia de verla directamente, no de esa forma. Ella se arrodilló a su lado y él empezó a acercársele quedando muy cerca el uno del otro… Sasuke dudaba de lo que estaba sintiendo…. No quería enamorarse…. Eso no era para él… pero aun así, no podía resistir las ganas de besarla… aun aceptando lo que su corazón le decía a gritos, quería negarse a lo evidente….

Su cuerpo obedecía a lo que su corazón gritaba, omitiendo cualquier razón sensata que su mente dictaba, y termino cediendo a lo que sentía su corazón y sin más, la beso.

-Hacia tanto tiempo que deseaba hacer esto... Sabes… Karin tiene razón, ya no puedo seguir engañándome…no sé cómo, pero tu…Boruto e Himawari, se han vuelto mi mas gran debilidad…- susurró el chico mientras seguía besando los labios dulces de rehén - aunque no sabría decir si son una debilidad o la luz que he estado buscando durante tanto tiempo…

Él quería hacerla suya, sentir su piel suave bajo sus manos, llenarse de su aroma, sentir su calor, escucharla y verla disfrutar de sus caricias… La kunoichi correspondía sus besos, su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte, mientras él respiraba su cabello. Podía sentir su respiración sobre su nuca y de repente sintió como le lamio su cuello para luego morderlo suavemente como un vampiro que no deja escapar a su víctima, mientras desabrochaba su yukata y la acariciaba con ternura.

Sasuke le robo varios suspiros. Lo que lo excito aún más. La recostó sobre la yerba. Besaba sus labios suaves, los mordisqueaba suavemente y mientras lo hacía, rozaba su vientre plano para luego llegar hasta el punto que delataba su excitación. Empezó a acariciarla suavemente en esa parte intima que pedía a gritos sentirlo. Gemía deseosa y su cuerpo se arqueaba sin poder controlarlo. Luego, empezó a besarla nuevamente y abrió sus piernas para poder acomodarse entre ellas. Sasuke se movía lentamente dentro de ella haciéndola gemir de placer hasta que no pudo más y acelero su ritmo para encontrar el éxtasis dentro de ella.

.

Después de esa noche, los dos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Él ya no escondía los sentimientos que sentía, ella representaba todo lo bueno que por mucho tiempo había olvidado. La que lo había sacado de ese mundo de odio y desesperanza al cual pertenecía y en el que estaba perdido y así fue confesándole todo sobre lo que había vivido y hecho. De todo lo que se arrepentía y lo que quería cambiar.

Llego mismo a confesarle que estuvo en Konoha el día de la boda de Naruto y Sakura y que se había entrevistado con ella a escondidas. También le confeso que siempre supo por qué escapo de Konoha y que el hecho de saber su historia había influido mucho en que la llevara con ellos como rehén en vez de dejarla morir en el bosque cuando la encontró. La Hyuga también pudo contarle su versión de los hechos, ya que todo lo que decían en Konoha de ella no era del todo cierto.

.

Un hermoso día, Hinata le dio la bienvenida a Sasuke con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

- Estoy embarazada…- anunció despampanante.

- ¿Que? ¿De verdad?- contestó sin poder creerlo. ¿Eso era en serio? Tal noticia lo había dejado sin palabras.

Estaba feliz, un bebe, no podía haber nada que lo hiciera más feliz que tener un bebe con Hinata. Durante el embarazo la cuidaba y la mimaba. Boruto y Himawari besaban la panza de su madre encantados de tener otro hermanito.

.

Pero a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de Sasuke, regenerarse como ninja le era imposible. Y pronto algunos enemigos que tenía llegaron a la aldea que estaba cerca de donde vivían.

Suigetsu preocupado le dijo al jefe que tenían que escapar lo antes posible -…nunca pasamos mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar, y ya llevamos más de 4 años en esa cabaña…nos estamos arriesgando demasiado… entiéndelo…

El azabache se preocupó, si sus enemigos se enteraban de la cabaña, Hinata y los niños estarían en peligro, intentó entrar a la cabaña para decirle a Hinata que tenían que escapar, estaba decidido a llevárselos con él, pero Juugo lo detuvo.

-Me temo que podrían lastimarlos… sabes que solo serán una carga para nosotros, no podremos protegerlos… no pueden venir con nosotros… lo sabes bien. – dijo el pelinaraja intentándolo hacer entrar en razón.

Sasuke sintió que su corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos, no quería dejarlos atrás. ¿Porque el pasado tenía que alcanzarlo en estos momentos?…pero sabía muy bien, que debido a las atrocidades que había cometido, no tenía derecho a tanta felicidad.

Esa noche, el azabache se acercó a Boruto e Himawari que dormían profundamente, les dio un beso en la frente, luego se acercó a Hinata, también estaba profundamente dormida, miro al bebe que dormía a su lado y sintió como su corazón se desboronaba. El joven padre reunió todo el valor que tenía y escapo con los demás.

Al despertar, Hinata vio que las cosas de Sasuke, ni de los demás estaban ahí…. Y supo que se habían ido para no regresar.

- Sasuke….espero que estés bien…- Susurró preocupada.

- Mama…no te preocupes, me hare muy fuerte y traeré al jefe de regreso…. Te lo prometo…- animó el pequeño rubio que ahora tenía el de seis años, que también se había dado cuenta que Sasuke y los demás no regresarían.

Hinata a pesar de que las palabras de su hijo la estremecían y del dolor que sentía por haber sido dejados atrás, no derramó una sola lagrima…. Con Sasuke, había aprendido a ser más fuerte y las lágrimas ya no fluían tan fácilmente como antes.

Pocos días después, llegaron unos hombres buscando a los ninjas renegados.

-Vivo sola con mis hijos….-contestó sin titubear.

Los hombres después de revisar la casa se fueron, no tenían por qué dudar de una mujer con tres pequeños.

- No te preocupes mamá, en serio, me volveré un ninja muy fuerte y traeré al Jefe de regreso - prometió de nuevo Boruto, él podía ver la tristeza en los ojos de su madre y haría todo lo posible porque su mama fuera otra vez feliz.

.

.

Continuara


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mi verdadero amor Cap 6**

.

En Konoha, cuatro años después de la huida de Sasuke.

Hanabi estaba vestida de blanco. Se veía preciosa en su vestida de novia. Solo había una cosa que la impedía ser totalmente feliz…

_Flash Back_

_Neji sosteniendo la ropa ensangrentada de Hinata, lloraba _

_- Nadie debe de enterrarse que antes de irse Hinata pidió la anulación de nuestro matrimonio. No dejare que vuelvan a hablar mal de ella…no puedo creer que ella y el bebe estén…- su voz se quebró._

_Fin del flash back_

Neji había sufrido mucho por la muerte de Hinata, él verdaderamente se había encariñado mucho con ella, por su dulzura y su ternura. Jamás había entendido del todo porque ella se había ido repentinamente, se arrepentía de haber sido un esposo frio y distante, su forma de ser siempre había sido así, expresar sus sentimientos siempre le había sido difícil, pero él realmente la amaba. Si por lo menos hubiese podido decirle cuanto la quería. En su carta hablaba de él y Tenten, pero si le hubiese dado la oportunidad de explicarle las cosas. Era cierto que él se había enamorado de Tenten, pero eso había cambiado poco a poco, y se sentía feliz de poder cuidar de ella, cuando huyó la buscó desesperadamente y al encontrar su ropa desgarrada y ensangrentada se hundió en una gran tristeza.

Tenten avergonzada por su forma de actuar, le pidió perdón y respeto su tristeza. Siempre visitaba al viudo y con mucha paciencia intentaba revivir el amor que Neji sentía por ella, cuidando de él y siendo una buena compañera, mantenían una relación muy cercana, y guardaba la esperanza de que un día le pidiera matrimonio.

Y ahora, Hanabi estaba a punto de casarse. Quizás si ella no hubiera sido tan dura con su hermana aquella vez, ella no hubiera escapado…Si hubiese sabido como terminarían las cosas, pero era muy inmadura aun en aquel entonces.

Ahora entendía que su hermana le pidió que la odiara a ella y se echó la culpa para que ella no odiara a Kiba, el que era el amor de su vida y pudiera ser feliz con él. Después de la muerte de su hermana, ella y Kiba se volvieron más cercanos, los dos sufrieron juntos por esa gran pérdida.

-Onee-San Baka…-Susurró – siempre sacrificándote por el bien estar de los demás…

.

En otra parte, estaba Sadara, una chica delgada, de ojos verdes, cabello largo, lacio y un poquitín frentona.

- ¡Mama! ¡Apúrate! ¡Estaremos tarde a la boda! - Gritaba enojada.

- ¡Si! ¡Si! ya voy… ¡Haru! ¡Azumi! ¿Están listos?

Sakura y Naruto tenían tres hijos, su hija mayor Sadara de diez años, que tenía un talento nato para aprender jutsus. Su hijo Haru de ocho años, un rubio de ojos verdes muy hiperactivo y el pilón, Azumi, de tres años, otra rubia de ojos azules, cabello largo y lacio, de carácter muy alegre. Esta última, era la única que había sacado las marquitas en las mejillas como su Padre.

- ¿Que hace otra vez ese tonto de Naruto?! ¡Le dije que llegara temprano! ¡BAKA!- vociferaba enojada la esposa pelirosa.

.

Naruto estaba entrenando con Lee en el bosque, entrenarse eran unos de los pocos placeres que le quedaban. Desde que estaba por convertirse en Hokage no tenía mucho tiempo libre. A parte estar con sus hijos, entrenar, era una de las pocas cosas que disfrutaba.

- Naruto, deberías de irte ya…sabes que Sakura se enfadara si llegas tarde - aconsejo su amigo cejudo.

- Aaahh – suspiro derrotado - no tengo ganas de ir, no sé porque siempre me obliga hacer cosas que no quiero hacer. - se quejó molesto.

- ¿No piensas ir?

- No quiero ver a Neji…. ni a Hanabi…no quiero recordar ciertas cosas…- volvió a suspirar - pero tengo que ir, si no ¡Sakura me va a matar!

.

La pelirosa esperaba en la puerta de la casa y vio que su esposo venia todo sucio.

- ¡NARUTO! – Grito cuando llego a la casa - ¡Te he pedido una sola cosa! ¡UNA! ¡Y no eres capaz de hacerlo!- Gruñía, era el cuento de nunca acabar.

- Cállate Sakura…- dijo Naruto sin ánimos y cansado de sus gritos diarios.

- ¿QUE DIJISTE? – replico la otra.

- ¡No! no nada….- Se apresuró a decir, escabulléndose para escapar de la aterradora Sakura.

Su esposa lo siguió hasta su cuarto enfadada - ¡APURATE NARUTO!

El salir de la habitación ya vestido, Sadara se le acerco a su padre - No entiendo cómo es que siendo el ninja más fuerte de Konoha dejas que mamá te grite así….- señaló su hija molesta. Desde chica siempre vio cómo su madre le gritaba a su padre y sus gritos la tenían cansada.

Naruto le sonrió a su pequeña sin saber que decirle.

- Sus gritos son insoportables… pero algún día me largaré de aquí…- amenazó Sadara

- No Sadara, porque dices eso…. Mama siempre ha sido así, no te preocupes por eso, pronto terminaras la academia ninja y harás muchos amigos, porque piensas en irte de aquí…. Sabes que eso nos entristecería a todos.

-sii… lo siento papa… - contestó con una voz de niña regañada.

.

Unos días antes de la boda de Hanabi. En la cabaña muy lejos de Konoha.

- ¡Boruto! ¡No puedes ir a Konoha te lo prohíbo! Además como piensas ir hasta allá tú solo… tendrás que ir solo por el bosque… podría pasarte algo… eso me preocupa, aun estas muy chico – decía Hinata intentando convencerlo de quedarse con ella, pero su hijo replico instantáneamente.

-Pero madre, ¡ya casi cumplo 11! Y sabes que allá está la mejor academia ninja… onegai…además… el jefe me enseño muy bien a sobrevivir en el bosque y he aprendido muchas cosas contigo, estoy seguro que podre pasar el examen de la academia y podre ser genin…..no te preocupes por eso… será pan comido… ¡De veras ! – aseguraba el chico rubio. Su madre supo que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión, era igual de terco que su padre.

- Bien…si es lo que quieres…pero bajo una condición…nunca hablaras de sasuke…. Ni de mí tampoco, no importa que pase, nunca nos mencionaras….promételo – dijo la preocupada madre.

- ¿De ti? Comprendo que no quieres que hable del jefe, ¿pero de ti?…. ¿porque?

- Te lo suplico… promete que jamás hablara de mí, y no quiero preguntas.

-Está bien, te lo prometo…

- Ni se Sasuke.

-Ni del jefe… te lo prometo…

Y así Hinata preparo todo para que Boruto pudiera salir hacía Konoha.

Unos días después su hijo se alejó solo, no podía dejar de sentirse preocupada… pero sabía que no podría detenerlo, ser ninja, era su sueño.

Himawari, que ya tenía ocho, sostenía la mano a su hermano menor Atsu de cuatro años- Mamá…a Boruto … tampoco lo volveremos a ver como a papa…?

-Claro que lo volveremos a ver, el prometió regresar en cuanto se convierta en Ninja… - Aunque sabía que no era tan fácil, intento consolar a Himawari lo mejor que pudo.

.

Boruto llegó a Konoha, las calles estaban vacías.

- vaya, pensé que habría mucho más gente…

Se dirigió a la oficina del Hokage como su madre le había dicho y al llegar preguntó por este, pero estaba de prisas.

- ¿Qué quieres?… en estos momentos tengo que dirigirme a la ceremonia para casar a dos de mis mejores Ninjas… no tengo tiempo.

Boruto le dio una carta que su madre le había entregado y hecho prometer, no abrir.

Tsunade un poco molesta agarró la carta y empezó a leerla. Al terminar de leer la carta se dejó caer en su asiento… ella que ya estaba a unos días de su retiro venía a enterarse de esto… El sexto tenía que enterarse de esto lo antes posible, él tendría que lidiar con este asunto, ya que obviamente, no podría decirle nada al séptimo.

- mmm supongo que ¿no sabes lo que dice esta carta?

-No, mi madre me la entrego y dijo que se la diera a usted. Me prohibió rotundamente leerla.

-Bien…. Así que quieres ser ninja…

-¡Sí!- dijo el niño sonriendo muy enérgicamente. Tsunade recordó a un chiquillo rubio que solía ser como él.

- ¿Sabes si tienes algún familiar aquí?

-No, no tengo a nadie.

-Bien...te daré un departamento y harás el examen para genin, si lo pasas no tendrás que seguir los cursos de la academia, ya no tienes la edad, pero si tienes la base necesaria, quizás pueda hacer algo por ti. No te preocupes por el dinero, te daré un dinero semanal para que te alimentes y compres lo necesario para vivir.

-Arigatou…- el chico no podía impedir sentir mucha curiosidad- ettoo… entonces… ¿que decía la carta?

- Tu madre no dejo que la leyeras, tendría sus razones. Te ayudare a convertirte en Ninja es todo lo que tienes que saber… Bien te mostrare donde vivirás… apúrate que no puedo llegar tarde a la boda.

Aunque a Boruto se le hacía muy extraño que la Hokage decidiera ayudarlo tan fácilmente, no quiso darle mucha importancia.

.

Boruto estaba en un departamento que seguramente estaba vacío desde hacía mucho tiempo, después de limpiar un poco, decidió salir a dar una vuelta… las calles vacías lo hicieron sentirse solo y triste.

De pronto una chica se paró en frente de el - ohe… ¡tú!… nunca te había visto por aquí…- llamó altanera.

- Acabo de llegar a Konoha… - Boruto le sonrió - Pasare el examen de la academia y seré Ninja - contestó muy seguro de él.

- ¿Deberás? – Dudó, lo miro de arriba abajo-… No te vez muy fuerte…

- En serio… seguro que soy más fuerte que tú- replicó el otro molesto.

-Pronto lo sabremos… ¿cómo te llamas?

-Uchi…-recordando la promesa a su madre y no termino su frase, en realidad siempre pensó que Uchiha era su padre por el que le gustaba hacerse nombrar Uchiha Boruto, pero no podía utilizar su apellido y menos en Konoha - Boruto….

- ¿Uchi…Boruto?… mmm nunca había escuchado ese apellido…bien Uchi Boruto… soy la hija del ninja más fuerte de Konoha Uzumaki Naruto, el séptimo Hokage, Uzumaki Sadara y no dejaré que nadie me sobrepase…

La chica que tenía una excesiva confianza en ella misma, no tomó a Boruto muy en serio. El jamás podría ser más fuerte que la hija del Hokage y Héroe de la aldea, de eso no tenía ni una duda.

- Sabes… hoy tendremos la boda del año… el señor Hyuga Hiashi ha decido tirar la casa por la ventana en la boda de su hija menor Hanabi… ella es una ninja muy respetada de la aldea… ¿Quieres venir a la boda de Hanabi-chan? …

-¿Hyuga?

-Si uno de los clanes más importantes y fuertes de Konoha. El Clan Hyuga – Boruto tuvo una duda pero la desecho inmediatamente.

-Yo no estoy invitado, no quiero ser un colado – dijo simplemente

- ¿Que? ¿A caso tienes miedo? – Se burló

-Claro que no…- aseguró aceptando el reto de la chica clavando sus ojos azules en sus ojos claros.

En realidad él no quería ir a una fiesta en donde no lo habían invitado, pero no quería que esa chica prepotente se riera de él. En la fiesta Hanabi se le acercó al rubio que estaba sentado apartado de todos.

-Hola…. ¿Tú eres el chico que llego a Konoha hoy en la tarde?

Boruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas, sí que era linda…. Pero de hecho le recordaba a su mama….

Hanabi no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas – Jajajaja…hacía tiempo que no veía a alguien tan rojo como un tomate… de hecho solo mi herm- Hanabi no termino su frase

-¿Solo tú qué?

- N-Nada olvido… me caes bien, regresa cuando quieras a la casa…eres bienvenido.- dijo la morena guiñándole el ojos al chiquillo.

Boruto triunfante volteo a ver a Sadara que no estaba lejos y moría del coraje porque no solo no lo corrieron por andar metiéndose a una fiesta sin invitación si no que aparte lo habían vuelto a invitar.

Y así nació una rivalidad natural entre estos dos chicos.

Boruto logró el examen y se convirtió en genin, aun sin tener que haber pasado por la academia, lo que hizo enfadar a Sadara que también había pasado su examen, pero no podía creer que ese tonto lo había logrado. Y para colmo, estaba en el mismo equipo que él. Sadara y el siempre competían en todo. La chica tenía mucha más facilidad para aprenderse los jutsus y aunque Boruto tenía que esforzarse más que ella, no dejaba que le ganara.

La Uzumaki era una chica fría, solitaria y muy orgullosa, el hecho de siempre ver a sus padres peleando la había hecho una chica así. No le gustaba hacer amigos y trataba a todos mal, sobre todo a los chicos.

Boruto, a pesar de vivir solo en su departamento, se esforzaba por hacer amigos. Siempre recordaba a su madre y a sus hermanos y los extrañaba mucho, eso lo hacía sentir solo, pero no dejaba que nadie viera su tristeza y siempre sonreía y se hacia el tonto haciendo reír a todo los aldeanos. El rubio no olvidaba su promesa, le devolvería la sonrisa a su madre y traería al Jefe de regreso, lo buscaría por todos lados y lo haría regresar.

.

.

.

Tres años más pasaron.

En la cabaña lejos de Konoha.

- ¡Atsu! ¿Dónde estás?- llamaba Hinata

- Siempre anda entrenándose en el bosque.- contestó Himawari, que ya tenía once años

- Himawari, tú también deberías de entrenar…

- pero mamá… soy débil… no tengo remedio…

- Himawari, no deberías de dejarte vencer tan fácilmente… si no prácticas, nunca mejoraras…- regaño Hinata.

Atsu entró a la cocina corriendo - ¡Tengo hambre!- Grito sentándose a la mesa, el niño de ojos y pelo negro ya tenía siete años.

-¡Atsu! ¿Qué maneras son esas? –Regaño la hermana mayor.

A pesar de su corta edad manejaba bien varios jutsu y tenía mucha habilidad con los cunáis. Pero Hinata se preocupa mucho por él, muy seguido se metía en problemas con los niños de la aldea cercana de la cabaña y la gente no quería que se juntara con los demás chicos, por lo que siempre estaba solo.

Mientras que Himawari era una niña tierna pero muy tímida, tampoco hablaba mucho con las niñas de la aldea. Era frágil, como Hinata lo había sido y trataba de hacerla practicar sus jutsus, pero se dejaba vencer fácilmente. Aun así, Hinata la animaba y la hacía reír.

Cuando eran más chicos Atsu y Himawari peleaban mucho y a pesar de ser la mayor, Atsu siempre la hacía llorar.

Himawari se lanzó sobre el para hacerle pagar su mala educación, pero el chico la empujo y Himawari se quedó con los ojos llorosos tirada en el suelo.

- Sé amable con tu hermana Atsu – regaño Hinata.

-Haaiii…- contestó suspirando profundamente y rodando los ojos.

.

En Konoha

- ohe… ¿Boruto-kun?…- llamó Naruto

-¿Si?… ¡Uzumaki-San!

- hehehe no me digas así, me siento muy viejo… solo llámame Naruto…- dijo sonrojándose de las mejillas por tanta formalidad- ...mmm no sabía que entrenaras por aquí… Sadara-chan siempre me dice que tienes un don nato por los jutsus…

-Uzumaki-Chan es la que tiene un don Señor… pero eso no quiere decir que si no nos esforzamos al máximo no podamos llegar a ser mejor que alguien que lo trae en la sangre.

Naruto se le quedo viendo y sonrió, le gustaba su espíritu.

-Mañana es el retiro oficial de Tsunade, ¿cierto? - preguntó Boruto

-Si…sabes…siempre quise ser hokage y era muy malo haciendo jutsus, de echo era el peor de todos…y en todo, pero he logrado sobrepasarme a mí mismo… ¿y tú porque quieres hacerte fuerte?

-Prometí encontrar a alguien y traerlo de regreso…

Naruto no pudo evitar pensar en su pasado, cuando quería que Sasuke regresara a la aldea…- sabes, a veces uno intenta traer a alguien de regreso, pero si esa persona no quiere, no se puede hacer nada.

- Pero yo si lo lograre…- aseguró el chico.

Naruto se le quedo mirando, ¿cuándo había olvidado su determinación? Ese chico se la acaba de recordar.

- Bien, en ese caso… ¡Esfuérzate! … - animó Naruto antes de irse - oh chico… si necesitas algo… no dudes en decírmelo - y desapareció.

.

En una cabaña muy lejos de Konoha, unas semanas después.

Hinata regresaba de la aldea… no podía creer lo que había escuchado… habían capturado a Sasuke… lo llevaban a Konoha para ser juzgado… Estaba desesperada, no podía dejar que lo ejecutaran o lo metieran a la prisión… sin pensarlo hizo sus maletas, tomó a Atsu y a Himawari con ella y partieron rumbo a Konoha.

.

.

Continuara


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mi verdadero amor Cap 7**

.

En una cabaña muy lejos de Konoha, unas semanas después.

Hinata regresaba de la aldea… no podía creer lo que había escuchado… habían capturado a Sasuke… lo llevaban a Konoha para ser juzgado… Estaba desesperada, no podía dejar que lo ejecutaran o lo metieran a la prisión… sin pensarlo hizo sus maletas, tomó a Atsu y a Himawari con ella y partieron rumbo a Konoha.

.

Hinata estaba parada afuera de la entrada de la aldea junto a Himawari y Atsu, tenía que armarse de valor, no había pensado en que le diría a todos… cuando vieran que no estaba muerta, seguro se enojarían con ella…. De repente, se sintió vulnerable…algo que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Himawari agarro su mano fuertemente y la miro a los ojos… - Mamá no te preocupes, agarraré tu mano fuerte y me quedaré a tu lado – dijo la pequeña para darle valor. Hinata sonrió agradecida por aquellas palabras que la alentaban.

La gente la vio entrar con los dos niños, no estaban muy seguros, pero Kurenai-sensei pasaba por ahí…al verla la reconoció enseguida.

Pronto Hinata llegó al departamento de su hijo…. No podía creer que era el mismo departamento que el de Naruto.

- Mamá… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el chico de 13 años preocupado.

- ¡Boruto! ¿Es cierto? ¿Han capturado a Sasuke?- preguntó inquieta.

- Si… pero no tenías que venir…. Yo había pensado liberarlo y escapar con él…

-¡No Boruto! Te has esforzado tanto para ser un ninja, no puedes echarlo todo a perder…te volverías un Ninja renegado, ¡No dejare que hagas eso!

-Pero tu amas al jefe mamá… viniste hasta aquí porque estas preocupada por él, no dejare que le hagan nada… ¡no dejare que sufras más!

-¡Boruto! es cierto que me preocupo por Sasuke, pero me preocupo más por ti… sabía que intentarías algo, no lo permitiré, no permitiré que te vuelvas un ninja renegado…. Déjame esto a mí, por favor…- respondió seria

…

En casa de los Hyuga, Hiashi, aun no podía hablar tras tal noticia.

- ¿Estas segura de eso?- pregunto Kiba

- Si- afirmó Kurenai

- ¿y dónde está ahora? - preguntó Neji

- En el antiguo departamento de Naruto… con Boruto…- contestó Kurenai

- ¿Que? ¿Porque con Boruto?... no me digas que…él es….- expresó Hanabi interrumpiendo la conversación.

- No lo sé…- contestó la antigua profesora de Hinata - Pero venía con una chica de más o menos 11 años y un chico de 7 años…

La Hyuga menor salió corriendo al departamento de Boruto. Entro sin ni siquiera tocar dejando a la recién llegada en shock y no pudo contener las lágrimas de sus ojos.

– Hi...na...ta…- susurró

Justo detrás de ella llegaron Kiba, Neji y su padre.

La recién llegada no sabía que hacer…. Sabía que si entraba a Konoha tendría que enfrentarlos, pero aún no estaba preparada, jamás pensó que sería tan repentino. Aunque sabía que les debía una explicación. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad, tanto que sintió que desmallaría.

.

Neji, se sentía un poco confundido, al ver a Himawari, supo inmediatamente que era su hija. Trago duro. Nadie se atrevía a decir palabra.

-Hinata… ¿Por qué? – Preguntó su esposo - ¿Por qué te fuiste de repente? Yo…sé que fui un mal esposo, fui frio contigo, pero ¡me enamoré de ti! Y se me rompió el alma cuando creímos que estabas muerta…

-¡Hinata! No puedo creer que estés viva…no sabes cómo sufrí tras tu muerte…- susurró Kiba

-¡Hermana! – Repetía su hermana menor entre sollozos.

-Yo…yo…-no lograba sacar ni una sola palabra de boca…

-No te preocupes mi amor, ya nada de eso no tiene importancia… yo te amo…- interrumpió Neji

-P-Pero…Neji…tú y Tenten… ¿acaso no están juntos ahora?...podían haberse casado…yo ya no estaba para separarlos…

-¿De qué hablas?...Ella y yo no hemos vuelto a tener nada después de que me comprometí contigo…

-P-Pero tu…. ¡te entendías con Tenten a mis espaldas! ¡No mientas Neji! Sé que la veías a mis espaldas…ella y tu…tu…eras tan frio…no entiendo nada…- balbuceaba

-¡no Hinata! Te juro que jamás te fui infiel…es cierto que tuve que ver con ella, pero cuando me anunciaron nuestro compromiso terminé con ella, y es verdad que en aquel entonces la amaba, pero me enamore de ti y jamás te fui infiel…siento haber sido frio contigo por ese tiempo…pero Tenten no tuvo nada que ver con eso, fue porque estaba en una misión secreta…yo…lo siento tanto, he sido tan mal esposo… ¡perdóname Hinata! ¡Por favor, regresa conmigo! Aun eres mi esposa…yo…quisiera poder hacerte feliz…

La cabeza de la Hyuga daba vueltas por tanta información, la atosigaban demasiado y no pudo soportarlo más, salió corriendo del lugar sin responder nada. Se sentía totalmente perdida, como podía ser que Neji nunca le había sido infiel… Sintió de repente como surgieron en ella recuerdos sentimientos escondidos.

-No deberían de importunarla con tantas preguntas…ha de ser muy difícil haber regresado, será mejor que esperemos a que ella esté lista para hablar – aconsejó Hiashi. Sabía que si seguían lo único que conseguirían seria que ella volviera a escapar.

.

Al día siguiente, Hinata fue a ver a Neji.

-Neji…fuiste un gran consuelo, te llegue a querer sinceramente y me hiciste feliz durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Aun sabiendo que Boruto no era tu hijo, lo quisiste, me diste una hermosa hija…pero ahora yo…no puedo amarte Neji…siento tanto hacerte sufrir de esta forma – decía mientras veía como el azabache se entristecía con sus palabras – te juró que jamás me hubiese ido de tu lado si yo hubiese sabido que tú me amabas como lo dices…fui tonta e inmadura al huir de esa forma…pero ahora…ahora…tengo sentimientos por otra persona…

El azabache frunció el ceño adolorido, después de pensarla muerta, regresaba, pero era demasiado tarde.

-Comprendo – contestó - Eres la mujer más dulce, tierna y hacendosa que conozco, cualquier hombre sería feliz de tenerte a su lado, fui un tonto en aquel entonces, no supe expresar las cosas que sentía por ti y te perdí…te deje ir, jamás me lo perdonare y ahora viviré pensando que otro te hace feliz y que no volverás a ser mía nunca más…

-Neji…yo…

-No necesitas decir nada Hinata…solo - suplicó - puedo ver a Himawari… ¿Puedo decirle que soy su padre? No me niegues la dicha de poder estar con ella, me perdí sus primeros años pero no pienso perderme ni un minuto más de ella…

-hum…- asintió sin decir más.

.

Pocos días después, una visita inesperada tocó a la puerta del antiguo departamento de Naruto.

La ojiperla sonrió a ver al que había sido su mejor amigo y lo enlazó en sus brazos para abrasarlo, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, cuanto le habían hecho falta sus amigos y familiares. Kiba sintió su corazón vibrar nuevamente al sentirla cerca de él.

-Me enteré por Hanabi que no regresaras con Neji…- dijo con ojos esperanzados – Hinata…sé que complique las cosas entre tú y tu hermana en aquel entonces, perdóname por ser tan idiota, pero sabes…yo no he dejado de amarte, aunque hayan pasados todos estos años, aun sabiéndote muerta, seguiste aquí adentro…yo te amo Hinata…y quiero saber si tu…quizás tu…quieras darme una oportunidad o si aún sigues enamorada de Naruto… ¿Es por él que regresaste?

Al escuchar aquel nombre se sintió temblar, aun no se había cruzado con el nuevo Hokage, pero el solo hecho de pensarlo le hacían sudar las manos.

-K-Kiba…yo…sinceramente te agradezco todo el amor que me tienes, pero no puedo corresponderte…en aquel tiempo me sentía sola, desamparada…por un momento pensé en que aferrarme a ti seria mi salvación, pero eso era un error…ahora lo sé…además…que pensaría mi hermana si…si por mi culpa tú y ella se separaran…

-¿Separarnos?

-Te casaste con ella… ¿no es cierto?

¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Bueno yo…pensé que…bueno Hanabi me dijo que se casó con el amor de su vida…pero no me dijo más…no pudimos hablar mucho…

-jajaja Hinata…no debes sacar conclusiones tan rápidamente…si Hanabi se casó con el amor de su vida…pero no soy yo…somos buenos amigos, solamente eso…jamás se dio nada entre nosotros…jamás he podido superarte… – La ojiperla se sintió enrojecer.

-K-K-Kiba…- tartamudeo – yo quisiera tanto que te enamoraras de alguien que correspondiera a tu amor con la misma intensidad que la que sabes amar…- en los ojos del moreno se notó el destello de dolor que desprendieron al escuchar aquellas palabras, el pensar que ella le daría una oportunidad era demasiado pedirle, pero aun así, lo había querido intentar.

-jeje no te preocupes Hinata….- contesto el chico, acercándose a ella, sostuvo su hermoso rostro en sus manos sonriéndole con amor – no importa quién sea al que elijas, solo asegúrate que es lo que te hace feliz a ti…- susurró con dulzura – nada me hará más feliz que verte al lado del hombre que amas…y seré el primero en felicitarlo y exigirle que te dé el lugar que te mereces.

.

.

.

Hinata seguía escondiéndosele al séptimo Hokage, sabía temblaría al estar al frente de é y en esos momentos no podía arriesgarse a nada, no tardaron en llegar unos ninjas a la aldea, llevaban a Sasuke como prisionero. Iba mal herido, había pasado días encerrado en la prisión de los ninjas pero no le habían curado después de la captura. Estaba bastante débil porque había perdido bastante sangre.

El sexto sabía que Hinata había regresado y Tsunade le había entregado la carta de Boruto, pero Kakashi, el sexto Hokage, aun no sabía cómo anunciárselo al séptimo.

El rubio se encontraba en frente de la oficina, al lado de él, estaba Sakura, el séptimo no podía creer que Sasuke estuviera vivo y que era el asesino a sueldo que andaban buscando desde hace muchos años, se paró de oficina y salió a ver al susodicho. La gente de la aldea se había juntado, algunos reconocían al ninja renegado, muchos lo abucheaban y condenaban.

Al llegar al frente de él, el rubio se entristeció, su mejor amigo…porque tenía ser precisamente él, el que tenía que juzgarlo…pero ahora que era Hokage no podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, tenía que hacerlo.

Sakura no podía creer que él estuviera ahí en frente de ella, quería suplicarle a su esposo que lo perdonara, pero era su esposa, no podía suplicar por él, esperaba que alguien llegara y lo salvara…no podría soportar verlo condenado.

Entre la multitud, Hinata se forjó un camino y al llegar cerca de Sasuke se arrojó inmediatamente sobre él los ojos llenos de lágrimas y suplicantes.

- ¡Perdónale! ¡Onegai! Él ha cambiado….Te juro que ha cambiado… Te prometo que cuidare de él y si llega a hacer algo malo, pagare con mi vida si es necesario… onegai Naruto-kun…- suplicaba la peliazul

El blondo estaba en shock…. no solo tenía enfrente de él a su mejor amigo que pensaba muerto, sino también al verdadero amor de su vida que también se suponía que estaba muerta… Estaba completamente desconcertado, Sakura, al ver a la ojiperla suplicando por la vida de su amado, aprovecho la situación.

- Naruto…. Dale una oportunidad… hazlo por Hinata…- A pesar de que los aldeanos querían que fuera juzgado severamente, el hokage aceptó dejar a Sasuke libre, pero bajo custodia de los Anbus. Los aldeanos descontentos, pidieron que esos dos vivieran fuera de la aldea, no querían tener que topárselos por la aldea. La ojiperla aceptó la condición, la gente se fue despejando poco a poco del lugar, el blondo miraba a aquella mujer que suavemente intentaba ayudar al capturado. Su miraba pesaba en ella, no entendía nada, ¿cómo era posible que ella estaba viva? ¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviera ayudándolo? Ella, la mujer por la que lloraba en silencio, estaba en los brazos de otro. Al lograr sostenerse de su mujer, Sasuke empezó a caminar lentamente, ella voltio a ver de reojo a aquel hombre que la había hecho sufrir tanto y partieron a las afueras de la aldea tal como se los habían solicitado.

.

Boruto e Himawari estaban felices de verlo. Habían pasado tantos años, pero eso no les importaba, para ellos el tiempo no había pasado. No les importaba el hecho de que tuvieran que irse a las afueras de la aldea y dejar el departamento de Boruto, lo único que querían era estar cerca de su padre.

Himawari lloraba en los brazos del Pelinegro - ¡Otou-san! ¿Porque nos haces preocupar de esa manera?- se quejaba la niña

- ¡Jefe! Qué bueno que has regresado – sonría Boruto con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pero el menor solo lo veía fríamente. Sasuke lo volteo a ver dulcemente.

-¿Y tú? … debes ser Atsu… ¿no piensas abrazarme como tus hermanos?

- Yo no lo conozco.- contestó con mucha frialdad.

-Atsu! Es tu padre, por favor sé más respetuoso… - regaño Hinata

-Quizás sea el padre de Boruto-kun e Himawari-chan, pero yo nunca lo conocí, así que no siento nada por el- continuo el pequeño

Ciertamente el aún era un bebe cuando Sasuke había escapado, así que él no lo recordaba, aun así Hinata intentaba convencerlo de ser menos duro con él, pero Atsu a su corta edad tenía un muy mal genio.

El padre solo le dijo a Hinata que el chico tenía razón y que no lo forzara, aunque se sentía triste de su hijo lo rechazara de tal manera.

.

A la tarde siguiente, la hija de Hinata visito la casa de los Hyuga.

-¡Tío Neji! Mamá dijo que querías decirme algo, pero sabes ¡yo también quiero contarte algo! ¡Papa se quedara con nosotros! ¡Estoy tan feliz! por fin estaremos juntos de nuevo como en la cabaña…- contaba la niña con sus ojitos brillando de felicidad.

Se veía tan feliz, que Neji no pudo decirle que él era su padre. Decidió entrenarla, ya que Hinata se lo había pedido, además él quería pasar tiempo con ella.

-Tío ¿De qué me querías hablar?- pregunto la niña.

- Solo quería decirte que quiero que vengas todos los días a entrenar. Sabes al principio tu madre no era muy fuerte, pero aun así, logró volverse una ninja muy fuerte…

- ¡Arigatou Tío Neji! ¡Daré mi mejor esfuerzo como mamá! – El padre sintió un pinchazo en su corazón, no quiera arruinarle su felicidad, deseaba decirle que era su verdadero padre, pero no tenía derecho a quitarle lo que ya tenía por su egoísmo, así que prefiero callar y amarla con todo su corazón aunque ella lo siguiera llamando tío.

.

El tiempo pasaba pero la gente seguía viendo mal a Sasuke y tampoco le hablaban mucho a Hinata. Ninguno de ellos le daban importancia, pero a Atsu y a Himawari les costaba trabajo hacer amigos en la academia aunque preferían no agobiar a sus padres con esas cosas.

Himawari entro al salón sin voltear a ver a nadie. Subió las escaleras para llegar a su lugar, pero Haru, que estaba en el mismo salón que ella le metió el pie haciéndola caer en frente de todos. Risas siguieron el espectáculo.

La jovencita se puso colorada como tomate y salió corriendo avergonzada. Haru reía, pero en realidad se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. A veces era demasiado tonto.

.

Sakura se sentía inquieta. Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que Hinata y Sasuke se habían instalado a las fueras de la Aldea.

- No puedes acercarte a Sasuke… sabes que él está ahora con Hinata… ¡Tienen tres hijos! Y tú tienes tres hijos con Naruto….- reprendía Ino.

- ¡Pero lo amo! ¡Aun lo amo! No puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar con él…no me importa nada… ya no soporto más… no lograre contenerme por más tiempo… ¡iré a buscarlo!

- ¡Sakura! ¡Prométeme que no harás ninguna locura! piensa en Naruto... como se sentirá si lo traicionas…

En eso entro Chouji - Sakura… no sabía que habías venido a visitarnos…

-oh, perdón Chouji, ya me iba…. Nos vemos luego…

- ¿Que le sucede?- Preguntó confuso por la repentina salida de Sakura – ¿acaso dije algo malo?

- No… Nada… donde esta Hoshi y Jin?

Chouji con una sonrisa muy cálida le contesto a su esposa - Ya se fueron con Chikaku y Kichiro…recuerda hoy es el examen chunin.

Los hijos de Chouji e Ino tenían la misma edad que los de Shikamaru y Temari por lo tanto habían estudiado juntos en la academia con Sadara y estaban a punto de graduarse de Chunin al igual que Boruto. Todos tenían ahora 14 años.

…

Sadara odiaba a Boruto, no podía dejar que él fuera mejor que ella. A pesar de su muy mal carácter, Sadara tenía mucho pegue con los chicos, todos suspiraban al verla pasar. Era tan misteriosa e independiente. El rubio se esforzaba mucho y estaba entre los mejores, pero por ser hijo de Sasuke la mayoría de los estudiantes habían empezado a rechazarlo al igual que a sus hermanos. Aun así, siempre era amable, a veces hacia alguna tontería o travesura para hacerlos reír y llamar la atención, pero los demás no querían involucrarse mucho con él.

Al volverse genin, Boruto-kun y Sadara-chan quedaron en el mismo equipo junto con Kichiro Nara, el hijo mayor de Shikamaru. Y ahora tenían que presentar su examen chunin.

Hoshi y Jin Akimichi los gemelos de Chouji e Ino y Chikaku la hija de Shikamaru también pasarían el examen chunin.

.

-Que ruidosa eres- dijo Naruto en voz baja…

- ¿Que dijiste?- pregunto su esposa

- Nada… ¡Me voy a trabajar! Quizás llegue tarde, no me esperes.

La situación entre Naruto y Sakura no cambiaba. Ella seguía teniendo muy mal humor. De hecho estaba peor que nunca. Naruto de vez en cuando se escapaba a las afueras de la aldea… y siempre terminaba en el mismo lugar…pero se daba la vuelta y regresaba a su oficina. No quería lastimar a sus hijos y por lo tanto, seguía a lado de la pelirosa.

Sadara pronto seria Chunin. Haru se graduaría de la academia en poco tiempo y seria genin y bueno solo quedaba la menor Azumi.

…

Boruto y Sadara y sus demás compañeros habían logrado pasar su examen.

Hinata se sentía inquieta esa tarde. Después de todo Sakura había sido quien le había quitado el amor de Naruto y también había amado a Sasuke, no podía dejar de pensar que sería bastante incomodo, pero no había podido negarse, Boruto admiraba a Naruto y quería ir a esa cena especial que habían hecho para celebrar su nuevo grado. Después de todo habían logrado pasar el examen para ser chunin. Lo bueno es que estaría Temari y Shikamaru, ellos siempre se habían portado bien con ella, mismo en los momentos en que todo el mundo hablaba mal de ella….Ino y Chouji también irían bueno, sabía que Ino era la mejor amiga de Sakura, solo esperaba poder llevarse bien con ella…bueno, no servía de nada darle vueltas al asunto, Sasuke había aceptado la invitación, no podía hacer nada más que acompañarlo. Aunque no estuvieran casados, a los ojos de todos era su mujer. Pero ver al Uzumaki la ponía nerviosa.

Llegaron a la casa del Hokage.

Sakura les abrió la puerta muy sonriente, se notaba que había pasado tiempo arreglándose ya que se veía espectacular.

Atsu, Himawari y Boruto entraron a la casa, Hinata le extendió a la anfitriona un pastel que había hecho para la ocasión… lucia delicioso…

Sakura un poco avergonzada se lo agradeció - No era necesario, yo… bueno mande a comprar la comida

Naruto llegó tras la pelirosa - Sakura es muy mala cocinera…- dijo el rubio a los recién llegados.

-¡Naruto!- chilló Sakura con una venita saltado en su frente.

Hinata rio tímidamente, al parecer seguían siendo igual que antes. Naruto se le quedo viendo a la ojiperla, después sonrió y saludo a Sasuke que le no le quitaba la mirada de encima, parecía querer asesinarlo.

- Temari y Shikamaru no han de tardar en llegar- dijo la chica de ojos esmeralda y así pasaron y se sentaron alrededor del kotatsu.

Hinata no quería voltear a ver Naruto, por lo que trataba de guardar la mirada en frente de ella y el blondo para que Hinata no se sintiera incomoda, también evitaba voltear a verla. El ambiente tenía una fuerte tención, era más que obvio.

Sakura, intentaba llamar la atención de Sasuke que no había volteado a verla ni una sola vez, ocupado viendo a Naruto.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a preparar un poco de té?- propuso la ojiperla a Sakura.

La pelirosa un poco cansada de hacer tanto esfuerzo y de ver que las cosas se estaban poniendo color de hormiga, asintió a su propuesta.

Poco después llegaron los demás invitados.

La tención era más que obvia para todos… Y para romper el hielo Temari decidió aventurase un poco entamando la conversación.

- No puedo creer que nuestros hijos sean ahora chunin… el tiempo pasa tan rápido- dijo nostálgica

Y así empezaron a platicar de todo lo que había pasado en Konoha en esos últimos años. Hinata escuchaba todo con atención, después de todo, no había estado en la boda de ninguno de ellos.

Sasuke decidió salir un momento al jardín, se sentía un poco sofocado con todo eso…nunca pensó que algún día volvería a tener una vida normal como todo el mundo, era demasiado extraño estar ahí.

Sakura salió sin que nadie se diera cuenta e interrumpió sus pensamientos – Sasuke-kun…. ¿estás bien?

El azabache volteo a verla sin ninguna expresión - Estoy bien.

La pelirosa quería acercarse a él, aunque no se atrevía…no había hablado mucho con él desde su regreso, aún tenía en su mente el Sasuke que la había dejado…aquel Sasuke lleno de odio.

-Sasuke…

E volteo hacía ella de nuevo para escuchar lo que le tenía que decir, pero Sakura no se atrevió.

La pelirosa moría por decirle que aún lo amaba. Pero no se atrevía, que haría si él le decía que ya la había olvidado… si en aquel tiempo ella le hubiese dicho a Naruto que Hinata estaba embarazada de él, ella no estaría casada con el rubio y quizás su suerte seria otra. Como le hubiera gustado estar en el lugar de Hinata, tan solo para poder ahora estar con el amor de su vida.

Sasuke interrumpió sus pensamientos - Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si esa noche te hubieras ido conmigo…

Sakura se quedó en shock… el aun recordaba esa noche.

Pero Sasuke la saco de ese trance cuando continuo - No te preocupes, no le diré nada de eso a tu marido… gracias por no haberme delatado esa vez…

- Sabes, nunca pude borrar esa noche de mi mente. Lo intente, pero no lo logré…a pesar de que me case con Naruto, no he podido borrar lo que siento por ti…te amo Sasuke…

Él, no le contesto nada.

-Por favor di algo – suplicó Sakura- No te quedes callado, no sabes lo que me ha costado armarme de valor para decírtelo.

- No sigas… No puedes estar diciéndome eso…. Eres la mujer de Naruto… y yo ahora estoy con Hinata…

- ¿Hinata? Lo siento pero no puedo dejar de sentir rabia de solo pensar que esa tonta está contigo…

-¿Rabia? ¿Porque? Ella es la que debería de sentir rabia hacia a ti, no dudaste en quitarle a Naruto solo para salvarte a ti misma…no te atrevas a meterte con ella…no permitiré que le hagas daño… ya ha sufrido mucho… y perdóname que lo diga, pero fue tu culpa… si no te hubieras casado con Naruto ella seguro ahora seguiría con él y fueran felices…y tú y yo…. A lo mejor tuviéramos otro destino, pero ahora las cosas son tal como son…

- En esos momentos no tenía muchas opciones…- se quedó callada

Sasuke se acercó a ella, tomo su rostro en su mano molesto y se le quedo viendo, trago duro y su rostro cambio.

-No te le acerques…ni mis hijos…ni a mí…

El azabache se alejó de ella, entro de nuevo donde estaban todos, tomo a su mujer, a sus hijos y se fueron.

.

.

Continuara


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mi verdadero amor Cap 8**

.

Sakura seguía de necia, siguió buscándolo. Él la rechazaba, no quería serle infiel a Hinata. El realmente la quería.

Esa tarde Sakura lo encontró entrenando en el bosque. La chica lo empezó a seducir. El pelinegro la rechazo como solía hacerlo, pero Sakura era cada vez más descarada en su coqueteo, y termino haciéndolo caer en sus artimañas.

.

Naruto llegó a casa de los Uchiha.

- Mi padre no está - Respondió Boruto.

-N-Naruto… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Hinata sorprendida de verlo ahí.

-¿heh?… Me dijeron que vieron a Sakura salir de la aldea…. Pensé que quizás había venido aquí…- balbuceó Naruto

- Lo siento no la he visto… a lo mejor salió a pasear un rato, seguro que no tardara en regresar a casa…- aseguró la dueña de la casa.

-mmm… quieres quedarte a comer, Sasuke no tarda en regresar de su enteramiento… seguro se alegrara de verte…- dijo la ojiperla sonriéndole amablemente.

- mmm bien...- aceptó el Hokage un poco apenado.

Naruto devoraba todo lo que estaba en la mesa.

- mmm esta tan delicioso… ¡como he extrañado tu sazón!- comentó Naruto sin pensar.

- ¿ya habías comido la comida de mi madre?- preguntó Boruto.

- ettoo….- Naruto no sabía que contestarle

- Claro que sí, hubo un tiempo en que Naruto y yo hacíamos misiones juntos, así que yo cocinaba para el equipo…- respondió ella, sacándolo del mal paso.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Hiciste equipo con Naruto!- Se emocionó su hijo.

- si…es una excelente shinobi…-decía Naruto con la boca llena.

Hinata se sonrojo un poco, eso no le había sucedido desde hacía mucho tiempo y Naruto se le queda viendo… Boruto después de comer se fue a la aldea porque tenía una cita…pero eso no se lo comentó con sus acompañantes.

El rubio se levantó, no podía quedarse solo con Hinata, solo habrían habladurías y no quería perjudicarla, así que en cuanto Boruto se fue, decidió irse también, pero antes de partir se voltio hacia ella – por cierto…me gusta cuando te sonrojas…

Ella se puso roja como un arándano - ¡n-n-naruto…-kun!

El hokage no pudo impedir reírse al verla así

- también me gusta cuando tartamudeas jejejeje definitivamente… me gusta ver cómo te sonrojas…- volvió a repetir, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de nostalgia a pesar de que reía.

Y se fue…. Dejando a Hinata con el corazón acelerado, demonios, verlo le hacía latir el corazón demasiado rápido…terminaría con un infarto si eso volvía a suceder…definitivamente, no podía verlo nuevo…o terminaría haciendo algo malo.

.

Boruto llego a su cita, él y Sadara salían muy seguido junto, contrariamente a como era al principio, ya no había rivalidad entre ellos, se llevaban muy bien. Había crecido un sentimiento que era más fuerte que una simple amistad. Sadara le contaba todo, Boruto se había vuelto su confidente.

.

Sasuke llegó a la casa, Hinata le sirvió y le contó que Naruto había estado buscando a Sakura y ya que había estado ahí lo había invitado a comer.

- ¡No quiero que vuelva a la casa cuando no estoy!- reprochó molesto. Era claro que estaba celoso.

- Pero Sasuke… ¿qué sucede?- preguntó desconcertada por su fuerte reacción.

- sé que aún le gustas… a leguas se ve que no le eres indiferente, solo hay que verle los ojitos de borrego a medio morir que pone cuando te mira…no permitiré que mi mujer ande dando de qué hablar…- concluyó, hiriendo los sentimientos de su pareja – ¡No quiero que lo vuelvas a ver!

- Pero Sasuke…sabes que jamás te seria infiel… ¡me conoces bien!- se defendió para hacerle entrar en razón.

- Perdón Hinata… tienes razón… me excedí…- dijo intentando calmarse un poco, él sabía que Hinata sería incapaz, el único que estaba actuando mal era él, como había sido tan tonto para caer en las mañas de la pelirosa…era un imbécil…

- No volveré a verlo si tú no estás en casa…te lo prometo…- terminó por decirle para que él no se sintiera mal.

El azabache siguió de mal humor por días. La peliazul se preocupaba, solo deseaba que no anduviera en malos pasos otra vez y rogaba porque no se metiera en líos de nuevo.

Mientras tanto Sasuke se sentía como una vil cucaracha, como podía exigirle a Hinata serle fiel cuando él se había acostado con Sakura. Ella que había sido siempre tan buena, dulce y paciente con él. Que le había ayudado a salir de las tinieblas. Jamás le diría lo que había pasado esa tarde, no quería perderla.

.

Pasaron dos años más.

En el festival de verano en Konoha.

Sadara y Boruto, habían decido ir juntos. Y después de divertirse jugando a atrapar peces con redes de papel, de comer todo lo que se les antojaba, asistieron a los fuegos artificiales. Boruto no pudo evitar acercarse a Sadara, la beso. Los chicos ya tenían 16 años.

Esa misma noche en la casa de los Uchiha se armó un revuelo entre Hinata y su hijo mayor.

- Boruto… no puedes amar a Sadara-chan… ¡te lo prohíbo! Ella es… bueno ella no es para ti… ¡entiéndelo!… te lo prohíbo rotundamente- decía Hinata alterada.

- ¿porque no? Mamá… ¡la amo! – Decía el rubio.

- ¡No Boruto!.. ¡No puedes!.. Por favor, prométeme que no la volverás a ver… - suplicaba Hinata.

El chico rubio de ojos azules miro a su madre sin decir nada y se fue….dejando a una Hinata preocupada y sin saber qué hacer.

.

En el bosque Boruto se encontró con Sadara…

- ¿Que paso?… ¿Le dijiste a tu madre?- pregunto la chica.

-Si… pero no está de acuerdo con lo nuestro…no entiendo, pensé que ella nos apoyaría…

-¿Pero porque? pensé que tu madre sería comprensible, además siempre me trata bien…

-No lo sé Sadara… pero aunque el mundo entero este contra de lo nuestro, no te dejare… te lo prometo

- Mi madre seguro que no querrá saber nada tampoco…siempre anda regañándome cuando me va fuera de la aldea o cerca de tu casa, odia a tu madre y no sé porque…y no sé si tengamos el apoyo de mi padre…después de todo… tu padre y el mío no se llevan nada bien…

- Sadara… ¿Escaparías conmigo? - Preguntó el chico un poco atemorizado en que ella se negara a su loca propuesta.

-Si…- contestó mirando los ojos azules de Boruto que amaba.

Y esa misma noche Sadara y Boruto se prepararon para huir juntos.

.

Hinata se sentía inquieta, hacía calor y la pelea con Boruto la había dejado mal, se levantó de la cama y fue a verlo a su cuarto… Cuál fue su sorpresa, cuando vio que Boruto no estaba, la ojiperla corrió a despertar a Sasuke y le suplico que la ayudara a buscarlo.

-Se fue con Sadara… estoy segura… ellos dos están enamorados… pero no puede ser Sasuke… ellos son… ¡medios hermanos!…. No he tenido el valor de confesarle a Boruto que Naruto es su padre…. ¡Le romperé el corazón! Por kami-Sama ¿Qué he hecho?

Hinata lloraba desconsolada, su falta de valor había creado esta confusión y ahora Boruto y Sadara sin saber que eran hermanos se habían enamorado.

-Nunca debí ocultarle que su padre era Naruto – Se reprochaba.

Naruto y Sakura iban llegando a casa de los Uchiha. Sadara había dejado una carta en donde les decía que se marchaba con Boruto y habían salido rápidamente a buscar a Hinata y Sasuke.

- Esperen, ¿Porque huyeron? Boruto me cae muy bien, yo con gusto quisiera que se casara con mi hija, aunque el padre no me caiga bien… eso no quiere decir que le impediría a mi hija ser feliz con la persona que ama….- decía el Hokage sin entender el motivo de la huida.

– Naruto….-interrumpió la ojiperla - Boruto… Boruto es…tu hijo... El vino esta tarde y me confeso que amaba a Sadara-chan, pero no fui capaz de decirle la verdad y le prohibí que se volvieran a ver con ella…. Nunca me imaginé que escaparían juntos…. Lo siento todo es mi culpa… y como puedes ver, su amor es imposible… ellos son medios hermanos… - sollozó la madre desconsolada.

Naruto estaba en shock, Boruto…. Ciertamente era rubio y de ojos azules… y tenía más o menos la edad de cuando anduvo con Hinata… ¡pero nunca le había pasado por la mente que era su hijo!

-¿Q-Q-QUE? - Articulo el rubio anonadado - ¿Porque no saque estas conclusiones antes? - el Hokage se dio cuenta que las cosas estaban bastante complicadas y le pidió a Sasuke que fueran a buscarlos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata estaban listos a emprender su camino, pero Sakura, no se movía. Los tres se voltearon hacia a ella.

- No son medios hermanos…..- dijo la pelirosa -Sadara no es hija de Naruto – confesó de sopetón.

-¿Q-Q-QUE? – Articulo nuevamente Naruto - ¿cómo es posible? ¿Hay algo más que daba saber? – dijo Naruto completamente perdido. A veces se preguntaba como rayos era Hokage siendo tan tonto.

Sakura tomo una gran respiración y contó toda la historia:

_En una misión Sakura se había encontrado con Sasuke, estaba mal herido y lo había ayudado. Se quedó a su lado escondiéndolo de sus mismos compañeros de Konoha. No quería que lo hicieran prisionero. Lo cuido por varios días hasta que se recuperó, pero esa vez, ella se entregó a él sin importarle las consecuencias, a la mañana siguiente él ya no estaba. Regreso a la aldea, pero estaba preocupada, ¿Qué pasaría si quedaba embarazada? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero tenía un retraso y ella no quería ser la comidilla de la aldea como lo era Hinata en ese entonces…. No podría soportarlo, por lo que aprovechando la oportunidad, decidió seducir a Naruto…. En realidad solo lo_ _había utilizado para salir de su mal paso, claro los padres de Sakura le exigieron a Naruto cumplir como hombre y por eso se habían casado. El día de su matrimonio, Sasuke había logrado entrar a Konoha y le pidió a la pelirosa que se fuera con él y lo habría hecho, si sus padres no hubieran tocado a su habitación. Sasuke le dijo que la esperaría en las afueras de la aldea, que no tardara, no podía estar mucho por ahí, si no lo agarrarían. Sakura fue a abrir la puerta a sus padres cuando Sasuke ya se había ido. Deseaba irse con él lo más pronto posible, pero sus padres se veían tan felices que no tuvo el valor de escapar y rómpeles el corazón. Desde entonces había vivido ocultando que Sadara tiene el sharingan y que le tiene rotundamente prohibido usarlo. Y también ha tenido que vivir escondiendo su amor por Sasuke. El hecho de que Sasuke había regresado, solo había complicado más las cosas._

Sakura miró a Naruto a los ojos….- Lo siento Naruto, sé que he sido una pésima esposa, la peor del mundo, nunca he podido hacerte feliz, porque yo misma era demasiado desdichada - Sakura empezó a sollozar desconsolada, sus piernas flaquearon y cayó de rodillas en frente de su esposo. Sabía que le había hecho algo imperdonable a él y a Hinata.

La ojiperla se acercó a ella para ayudarla a levantarse, sabía lo que era llorar por un amor frustrado.

La pelirosa, se le quedo viendo, no entendía porque Hinata intentaba ayudarla, después de todo, era su rival, porque tenía que ser tan buena…. Porque tenía que ser tan dulce…. Realmente sentía que la odiaba.

-¿Crees que no conozco las habilidades de los ninjas de la aldea? ¿Las habilidades de mis propios hijos? – contestó el Hokage después un rato - En realidad…. Sabía que Sadara tenía el sharingan…. no sabía muy bien por qué y tampoco quería saberlo, además tiene el cabello negro, pero quise a Sadara desde el primer momento en que la tuve en mis brazos… así que cuando lo descubrí, simplemente no le di importancia…pero ser el padre de Boruto sí que me ha sorprendido…. ¿cómo sucedió todo esto?

Sasuke no decía nada, sabía que la habían cagado y ahora sus hijos pagaban los platos rotos.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo que perder estoy seguro que tendremos otra ocasión para aclarar las cosas, debemos alcanzar a esos dos – dijo el pelinegro.

Y así los cuatro salieron a su búsqueda. A unos kilómetros de ahí, los encontraron abrazados, durmiendo. Boruto se despertó y los cuatro los rodeaban…. Sadara aun con los ojos dormilones preguntó lo que pasaba.

-Nada- dijo Hinata dulcemente - Venimos para llevarlos de vuelta a Konoha.

- ¡No! – Respondió el joven ninja - ¡No dejare que nos separen!

- En realidad… tengo muchas cosas que decirte Boruto… y me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad, después podrás decidir qué hacer.

- Yo también necesito hablar contigo Sadara – Indicó Sakura.

- Boruto lo siento, siento haber sido tan dura contigo e incomprensible, por favor regresen a Konoha- suplicó la ojiperla.

Los chicos estaban un poco confundidos, ¿Sus padres los dejarían estar juntos?

Boruto y Sadara escuchaban todo lo que sus padres les contaban…. Aún estaban en shock y no lograban asimilar las cosas.

Seguido a eso Naruto y Sakura se separaron. Él no podía seguir a su lado, no la amaba y eso lo sabía desde hacía mucho, él busco a Hinata por mucho tiempo al igual que Neji y Kiba, quiera encontrarla y decirle que la amaba en aquel entonces, decirle que había sido un estúpido, un inmaduro, que se divorciaría de Sakura y le daría a ella el lugar que le correspondía, cuando se enteró de su muerte, simplemente trato de ocultar su tristeza, y Sadara lo hacía olvidar su pena. Desde el divorcio, él y Sakura, solo hablaban de lo estricto necesario que concernía a sus hijos.

.

.

Continuara


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mi verdadero amor Cap 9**

.

En la casa de los Uchiha, Hinata daba vueltas desesperada estaba tan atareada. Sasuke entro a la casa y se acercó a ella.

-¿Estas segura que estas bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda? - Preguntó

-Si estoy bien…no te preocupes- contestó viéndolo a los ojos y dándole esa sonrisa tierna que amaba tanto Sasuke.

- Soy un hombre bastante afortunado, ¿no crees?- dijo sonriendo

- mmm…sí creo que si lo eres- contesto ella después de hacer mueca de pensarlo mucho.

- ¿Crees que Sadara y Boruto serán felices?- preguntó el padre.

- Claro que lo serán, están hechos el uno para el otro. Se ven perfectos juntos. - Y una risita se le escapo…. - Es un Naruto con una Sasuke – dijo divertida.

- No hagas ese tipo de bromas – se molestó Sasuke, sobre todo porque era UNA Sasuke.

Pero Hinata encontraba eso algo divertido. Boruto era tan parecido a Naruto y Sadara a Sasuke en versión niña, que simplemente no podía dejar de encontrar eso gracioso.

Los jóvenes ya tenían 20 años, la boda de Boruto y Sadara fue aún más espectacular que la boda de Hanabi. Hinata estaba exhausta, nunca pensó que una boda fuera tanto trabajo, pero quiera que todo fuera perfecto para ellos, quería que Boruto y Sadara tuvieran una boda de ensueño, quizás porque ella misma nunca tuvo una. Naruto, siendo el Hokage, inicio la ceremonia que fue muy conmovedora.

Después de atender a los invitados y estar de arriba abajo viendo cada detalle, Hinata se sentía agotada, salió al jardín a pasear un rato, mientras que los invitados disfrutaban el baile. La ojiperla se quedó viendo a dos chicos que estaban cerca de un estanque, por curiosidad se acercó a ver, eran Himawari, su niña tímida que ahora tenía 18 años, hija de Neji, con Haru, el hijo hiperactivo de Naruto con Sakura de la misma edad. Naruto llego sin hacer ruido detrás de Hinata.

-¿Que observas?

-shutt – dijo Hinata señalando a los chicos.

El Hokage volteo a ver justo en el momento que Haru, su chico travieso se había atrevido a darle un beso a Himawari, la cual se puso roja como tomate y cayo desmallada en los brazos de Haru.

Hinata y Naruto tuvieron que retener sus risas y para no echarle a perder a Haru su momento de pánico porque Himawari estaba inconsciente, se alejaron de ahí divertidos, dejarían que se las arreglará solo para reanimarla.

-No hay ningún secreto sobre esos dos, ¿ciertos? Digo… ningún lazo de sangre, ni nada por el estilo - dudó Naruto.

Hinata negó con un movimiento de cabeza divertida. Es la hija de Neji y bueno a menos de que Sakura haya tenido otro tropezón, cosa que no creo, no tenemos por qué preocuparnos por que sean medios hermanos…

-Aah que alivio….- suspiro el Hokage

-Tonto – dijo Hinata dándole un empujoncito en el brazo, a lo que Naruto respondió con una risa. Hinata quiera mucho a Sasuke, él la había ayudado y cobijado en el momento más difícil de su vida, pero el rubio, era el único que seguía provocándole ese efecto de mariposas en su vientre, el único con el que se sentía realmente feliz. Siguieron su caminata por el jardín silencioso, disfrutando del silencio de la tarde que los abrazaba.

Un poco más adelante, estaban Atsu el hijo menor de Hinata Sasuke que ahora tenía 14 y Azumi, la hija de Naruto y Sakura que ahora tenía 13. Él era igualito a su padre pelo y ojos negros, y ella igualita a su padre, rubia y era la única que había heredado las marcas en las mejillas como su padre.

La chica rubia perseguía al azabache sin dejarlo descansar.

-¡Déjame en paz! – Pedía el chico cansado de esa chica hiperactiva, pero ella divertida seguía molestándolo.

-Bueno, creo que al parecer….seguiré emparentando contigo… -dijo Naruto con una mueca, haciéndola reír con su comentario, era tan hermosa cuando reía.

– Si, pero todos ellos hacen lindas parejas, es gracioso, ¿no crees?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Ver a Atsu y a Azumi juntos…son justo lo contrario de Boruto y Sadara…

- ¿Porque?

- Bueno, si lo piensas bien, Boruto es rubio como tú y Sadara de cabello negro. Casi parecía que estaba viéndote a ti y a Sasuke juntos….pero ellos dos, bueno son los contrario…Él es igual a su padre de cabello y ojos negros y ella… es igual a ti, Un Naruto versión niña… casi como tu sexy jutsu aunque ella es mucho más tierna…

- mmmm creo no me está gustando tu comparación…aunque tienes razón Azumi es mucho más linda y tierna que mi sexy jutsu hehehe

- Tonto – dijo Hinata riendo.

Un silencio siguió la conversación. La noche empezaba a caer y podían escucharse los grillos y el croar de los sapos en el estanque. Naruto rompió el silencio.

- Fue una linda boda… debo de admitir que ha sido perfecta, hiciste un excelente trabajo.

- Gracias…- respondió simplemente, la ojiperla tomó una gran respiración – Seguro nos estarán buscando…- se dio la vuelta para regresar a la fiesta.

-¡Hinata! – Llamo Naruto y ojiperla volteo a verlo.

- ¿Si?

- tú crees que… ¿hubiésemos sido felices? – preguntó el rubio.

Hinata solo le sonrió – sabes…no me arrepiento de nada…tenemos unos hijos hermosos Naruto…es lo único que cuenta ahora… - pero…creo que si…lo hibiesemos sido

-Igual lo creo… – le contesto mirando al cielo …..- Te amo Hinata…aún sigo arrepintiéndome cada día por mi estupidez…aunque sé que es demasiado tarde…

-¿Papa? - llamó Sadara

-¿Mama? -llamó Boruto

Los dos padres voltearon a ver a sus hijos ruborizados hasta las orejas.

-Vamos… todos preguntan por los padres del novio…-dijo Sadara Chan

-Claro ya vamos - dijo Naruto – adelántense ahorita los alcanzamos.

Los chicos se adelantaron, Hinata se voltio para seguirlos, pero el rubio la jalo del brazo y sin previo aviso le planto un repentino beso en los labios. Ella sintió los labios ardientes de aquel chico que había siempre amado. Sus piernas flaquearon al sentirlo, pero con todas sus fuerzas, lo empujó y le regreso una cachetada.

Se alejó del lugar enojada, más confundida que nunca. No podía hacerle eso a Sasuke. Como podría hacerle eso, después de que él había sido su compañero por todos esos años. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Aun amaba a Naruto o solo sentía nostalgia por aquella época en la había sido tan feliz? ¿Tan frágil era el amor que sentía por su compañero de esos últimos años?

.

.

Hola! Bueno reescribire el final de este fic, algo que me guste mas que el que tenia, si hay inconsistencias, disculpenme, ya van con esta 3 veces que habre cambiado el final y puede que haya omitido cambiar cosas...si es asi, pueden decirmelo y lo arreglare, si ya habian leido este fic, pues he cambiado algunas cosas, asi que puede que el proximo capitulo no les paresca coherente...

bueno hasta el proximo capitulo


	10. Chapter 10

**Ohayou Minna-San...bueno primero que nada, estoy cambiando el final del fic...asi que si ya lo habian leido, puede que no entienda que onda con este capitulo, antes lo terminaba haciendo que hinata se quedaba con Sasuke, pero nunca me gusto del todo ese final, solo lo hice por los malos reviews que tuve y cambie el final original, despues de eso, he hecho cambios, pero no tenia ideas para otro final, pense en poner el final que tenia al principio, pero no me acuerdo bien como iba, y como he cambiado algunas cosas en el fic, pues pense en hacerle otro final...en fin, les traigo un capitulo nuevo de mi fic, antiguamente llamado, el verdadero amor de Hinata. Y bueno espero que les guste, si es asi, dejanme un review, y espero poder traerles el desenlace muy pronto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mi verdadero amor Cap 10**

.

Hinata no podía dejar de recordar el beso que le había robado el tonto rubio. Aun le ardían los labios y por momentos cedía a aquella pasión que los había capturado y por momentos se llenaba de rabia. ¿Cómo había podido hacer eso? Después de tanto tiempo sin hablarse, sin verse, sin saber nada el uno del otro, ¿cómo era posible que el aun seguirá guardando sentimientos por ella? Por momentos sentía que lo amaba, por momentos sentía que lo odiaba por venir a confundirla de esa forma. Buscaba ocupar cada minuto de su día para evitar que sus pensamientos lo llevaran a él, terminaba rendida, pero cada segundo de descanso lo llegaba a ella, su mente la traicionaba recordándoselo, odiaba la noche.

-¿Hinata? – Repitió Sasuke al verla tan lejana en sus pensamientos.

-¿heh?… hai, hai… - asintió a lo que había dicho su compañero sin ni siquiera saber lo que había dicho.

-¿Segura?

-mmm – no estaba nada segura de lo que le había dicho – lo siento Sasuke…no escuche lo que dijiste – admitió apenada.

-Es lo que pensaba… ¿Que tienes? Te siento distante…

-Nada – aseguró, el azabache se acercó a ella y tomo su mano.

-Hinata…te amo, eres la parte buena de mi ser, no puedo imaginarme sin ti, cada día que estuvimos separados, sobreviví gracias a tu recuerdo. No quiero alejarme nunca más de ti y si tú quieres…si aceptas…quiero casarme contigo.

-S-S-Sasuke…- tartamudeo aun abrumada por aquella declaración, bajó su rostro y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Casarse con Sasuke, jamás pensó que aquel hombre le pidiera aquello, se había hecho a la idea que vivirían así por siempre. Su corazón se llenó de una repentina felicidad. ¿Cómo podía estar confundida? Sasuke jamás le había fallado, él la amaba y la tranquilidad que le ofrecía la hacía feliz.

-Si…aceptó – respondió, refundiendo en su corazón las dudas que la aquejaban, su prometido sonrió.

-Bien, porque tu papa y el Hokage vienen en la tarde para que fijemos una fecha.

-¿Qué?

-Si…bueno estaba seguro que dirías que si, así que les pedí que vinieran, ya había hablado con tu padre y acepto darme tu mano, y le pedí a Kakashi que viniera para ver que día está libre y nos casemos lo antes posible…

-Pero…espera…es precipitado, ¿no crees?

-Claro que no lo es…tenemos mucho tiempo juntos, te amo, me amas…- la chica trago duro.

-eettooo…- termino por aceptar que no tenía ninguna razón para no fijar una fecha.

El día transcurrió de manera lenta, lavaba los platos cuando escucho voces en el exterior. Su padre había llegado, pero cuál fue su sorpresa, cuando al escuchar la voz que acompañaba a su progenitor era la del séptimo Hokage y no la del sexto. Disculpaba ante su prometido la ausencia de Kakashi que tenía otros asuntos que atender, en remplazo, iba él.

Hinata sirvió el té, el rubio no podía evitar mirar a la anfitriona, desde que había llegado, sonreía tontamente, quería verla desde aquel día, pero ella siempre se escabullía y le era imposible acércasele.

-Bien…Kakashi no me dijo de que se trataba así que si pueden ponerme al corriente, se los agradecería. - El pobre rubio fue perdiendo cada vez más la sonrisa que tenía desde que había llegado. Enderezo su espalda, cerró los ojos y tomo un gran respiro – De acuerdo…si es lo que Hinata desea…solo díganme el día y estaré libre.

-En dos semanas…tengo que salir de misión pero al regresar, quiero hacerla mi esposa y darle el lugar que se merece – La ojiperla se esforzó en sonreír.

Esa misma noche, su prometido partió a una misión y dejó a su amada a cargo de los preparativos.

.

Planificar una boda en dos semanas le parecía precipitado, pero no necesitaba una boda de ensueño, realmente lo importante era solo estar con Sasuke. ¿Para qué hacer algo tan grande?

Después de elegir algunas flores en la florería de los Yamanaka, se dirigió a su casa. Al salir de la aldea, vio al séptimo parado en la salida de Konoha. Quiso pasar desapercibida, pero era claro que él la estaba esperando ahí.

-¿Hinata? – Llamó

-¡Hokage-Sama! - respondió lo más distante posible, tenía que quedarle claro que cada quien tenía su lugar y tenían que respetarlo.

-Hinata…- repitió con dulzura, haciéndola enfadar por tomarse tanta familiaridad con ella – mmm ¿te parece si te acompaño a casa?

-Yo preferiría que no lo hicieras…-pero el rubio la siguió - …pero…eres el Hokage, puedes hacer lo que quieres…supongo…

-No todo…lo que quisiera es impedir esa boda tonta que tendrás.

-¿Boda tonta? ¿Pero quién eres tú para venir a decirme que mi boda es tonta?

-El hombre que amas…

-¿Qué?

-Hinata…me amas…deja de engañarte, ya hemos cometido mucho errores, no cometamos unos más…me amas, lo sé, el beso que nos dimos me lo dijo todo.

-¿El beso que nos dimos? ¡El beso que me robaste!

-Y el cual correspondiste.

-Yo… ¡me tomaste por sorpresa! Pero… eso no quiere decir nada… - El blondo empezó a acercarse a ella, acorralándola poco a poco.

-Te amé tanto y aun te amo...nadie podrá amarte como te amo yo…

-No me amaste mucho, en cuanto pudiste, me cambiaste por Sakura…

-Yo no te cambie Hinata, te amaba, pero iba a ser padre no podía ignorar eso, y tú estabas comprometida con Neji, no podía hacer gran cosa contra eso, pero sufrí mucho…

-¿Sufriste?

-Si… ¿Te parece poco tener que soportar el hecho de saberte en los brazos de otro? Tenía que aguantar las ganas de romperle la cara a Neji, Y lo soporte, para no crearte más problemas de los que ya tenías en aquel entonces…dime ¿Qué podía hacer?

-¡Pues hubiese preferido que robaras! – Contestó arrinconada – Déjame ir… se lo suplico, Hokage-Sama…

Pero aquel blondo no la dejaría, lo sabía, lo vio acercarse a ella lentamente, haciendo que su respiración se agitara con el roce de su respiración, el frote de sus manos sobre su piel, arrancó suspiros descontrolados desde lo más profundo de su alma. ¿Cómo podían sus manos hacerla temblar de esa forma? ¿Cómo podían esos labios hacerle perder el control? Intentaba no ceder a sus besos ni sus caricias, pero le era imposible. Lo deseaba, lo deseaba tanto como él a ella, y sucumbía poco a poco a la pasión del rubio.

Aquel beso apasionado, los llevo a carisias más atrevidas, el blondo mordía suavemente sus labios, se comía a besos su nuca, respiraba sus cabellos, y sus manos, sin poder detenerse, recorrían el cuerpo de aquella voluptuosa mujer. La recostó en el césped, sediento de ella, abriendo su suéter desesperado por encontrar aquellos volcanes ardientes que no probaba desde hacía tanto tiempo, pero de los cuales jamás había podido olvidar el dulce sabor que dejaban en su boca.

Ella, de igual manera, le ayudo a quitarse su camisa, dejando su torso desnudo, acarició aquellos pectorales que la hacían arder de deseo, estaba ansiosa, no podía ocultar aquellas ganas que tenia de sentirlo, anhelaba el momento en que la penetrara, pero el parecía disfrutar haciéndola esperar ese momento. Su boca, seguía recorriendo su cuerpo, cada centímetro de piel que desnudaba, recibía una deliciosa mordida o algún chupeton, robándole gemidos indecentes.

Al llegar a su entrepierna y despojarla de la última prenda que reguardaba su pudor, pudo probar de nuevo aquel dulce sabor que añoraba. Hinata se arqueó al sentir su lengua húmeda que acariciaba con delicadeza su parte más sensible. Sin poder contenerse más, dejo escapar un gritito, que intento ahogar en vano, y que le hizo saber que la había llevado al clímax. Aun no recuperaba el aliento, cuando lo sintió besarla, robándole el aire.

-Ahora me toca disfrutar a mí…– dijo el pícaro blondo con una voz entrecortada, la chica desesperada, desabrocho su pantalón y sintió entre sus manos toda su hombría.

-Dámelo…- suplico ansiosa – Déjame sentirte una vez más - pidió.

No tuvo que suplicar demasiado, el séptimo no podía retenerse mas, ansiaba sentirla toda, penetrarla hasta quedarse sin fuerzas. Su aroma era divino, jamás había encontrado ese delicioso aroma en ninguna otra, jamás había disfrutado tanto a una mujer como lo hacía con ella.

Sus movimientos rítmicos la hacían gemir y gemir, no podía controlarse, olvidando toda timidez o vergüenza, la hacía gozar como no lo había hecho en tanto tiempo. Al ver su carita disfrutándolo, no pudo contenerse más y el blondo se dejó venir en ella, llenándola de él.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chiquielos, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y espero poder traer pronto el desenlaze. <strong>

**Sayonara**


	11. Final

**Ohayou Minna-San...aqui les traigo el ultimo capitulo de este fic, que espero no vuelva a atormentarme tanto jeje... en fin, espero les agrade un poco mas el final, si les gusto dejenme un review :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mi verdadero amor Cap 10**

.

-Por kami-sama…desiste a casarte con él…

-No es tan simple Naruto…él ha sido bueno, me brinda tranquilidad…no puedo solo dejarlo…

-¿Porque no? Si no lo haces tú, yo hablare con él ¡y le diré que aún nos amamos!...No me iré hasta que me prometas que se lo dirás…

-De acuerdo…hablare con él, pero vete Naruto…Sasuke no tardará en llegar y no quiero que te vea aquí…no quiero que se entere de esta forma…- suplicó angustiada.

El blondo se alejó de la casa de la ojiperla, dejándola hecha un manojo de nervios. Cada minuto parecía un eterno suplicio. Sus hijos ya eran todos Genins y Chunins, se quedaba sola en casa por largos periodos, ya que Sasuke también se iba a misiones, a veces muy peligrosas. Los Anbus, habían sido retirados desde la boda entre Boruto y Sadara, y la gente empezaba a aceptar a los nuevos Uchiha, esto sería un nuevo escándalo en la aldea. ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía solo pensar en ella, sus hijos sufrirían también daños colaterales. Había logrado retrasar la boda de tres meses, alejando necesitar más tiempo para planearla, pero tan solo era un ruin pretexto para no casarse. Alentaba la idea de poder estar con Naruto, pero no se atrevía a dar el paso. ¿Porque las cosas tenían siempre que ser tan complicadas con el blondo? Había tomado malas decisiones en los últimos años y ahora se encontraba una vez más entre la espada y la pared. No quería renunciar a él, pero no quería lastimar a su prometido, ni decepcionar a sus hijos.

Desde aquel encuentro apasionado, Naruto, había pasado cada noche que podía en su cama, y cada día que lograba escaparse a su lado llenándola de amor, pero el tiempo no pasa en vano y cayeron en cuenta de que la realidad los alcanzaba rápidamente. Su compañero le reclamaba a veces su lejanía.

Sasuke llego a casa al atardecer, al verlo entrar su corazón se aceleró sin poder detenerlo, sus manos sudaban, los nervios la traicionaban y sentía una profunda tristeza, no quería romperle el corazón…sabía que Sasuke no se merecía eso, no podía hacer algo tan cruel. ¿Cómo decirle que se había entregado a Naruto? ¿Qué se entendían a escondidas cada vez que tenían la oportunidad?

Los ojos del azabache se iluminaron al verla, habían pasado cuatros desde que se había ido a una misión, se precipito a ella para abrazarla y besarla, pero pudo darse cuenta rápidamente que algo no estaba del todo bien. Ella parecía huir de sus besos.

-¿Qué sucede Hinata? – Preguntó preocupado – Te he sentido diferente, desde la boda de Boruto y Sadara…te siento lejana…a caso, ¿hice algo que te molestara?

-S-S-Sasuke…yo…n-necesito hablar contigo….

-¿Porque tartamudeas? – Pregunto con dulzura- Sabes que puedes decirme todo…no tienes por qué avergonzarte de nada… - Aquellas palabras, solo le hacían la tarea más difícil.

-Sasuke…yo…

-¡PAPA! – Grito Himawari al entrar, regresando igualmente de una larga misión – ¡Te extrañe tanto! – dijo arrogándose a los fuertes brazos de su padre.

-Himawari…que bueno que estas de vuelta…- comentó la madre regresando a sus quehaceres domésticos para escaparse de los ojos interrogantes de Sasuke – Deben de tener hambre…

-¡Hai! ¡Y pon tres cubiertos más! Me cruce con Sadara y Boruto vendrán a comer y el tonto de Atsu no tarda en llegar…

-Himawari….no le llames tonto a tu hermano – siguió la madre, intentado olvidar la mirada que la seguía.

La velada transcurrió tranquila, entre risas y platicas triviales, pero el azabache no dejaba de preguntarse qué es lo que tenía a su mujer tan preocupada, seguía muy pensativa y lejana. En cuanto su hijo mayor se retiró y sus menores se fueron a descansar, la volvió a atosigar de preguntas.

-Sasuke…yo…no puedo casarme contigo – soltó, dejándolo atolondrado.

-¿P-pero porque? ¿Qué sucede Hinata?

-Yo…yo…lo siento Sasuke… ¡me acosté con Naruto!

-¿Qué? P-pero… ¿Cómo sucedió? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo…no pude resistirlo…me he entregue a él y…- Calló al ver el rostro de su interlocutor, Sasuke intentaba controlar la rabia que empezaba a subir en él.

-Esta bien…no importa - dijo, tratando de calmarse él mismo – puede que hayas tenido un desliz…le pasa a todos…yo no te juzgare por eso, si tu aun me amas, no hay porque suspender la boda. Olvidemos esto y vayamos a vivir lejos de aquí…te amo Hinata, y te prometo jamás reclamarte esto…si me amas…sigamos con la boda - los ojos grises de su prometida se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a alguien tan bueno? El desde que habían empezado su relación había sido tan amable, la había hecho fuerte, le daba tranquilidad, seguridad y ella deseaba sentirse bien, no quería dejar de sentir la paz que sentía cuando estaba con él, si Naruto no la hubiera besado, hubiese podido continuar haciendo su vida a su lado, pero había llegado a desestabilizar su mundo, despertando sentimientos dormidos - Dime Hinata, no te quedes callada… ¿Aun me amas?

-Y-yo…Sasuke…yo…cuando estoy contigo me siento tranquila, sé que no me fallaras nunca…puedo confiar en ti sin miedo a ser lastimada, pero…desde que lo vi a él…yo…no dejo de pensarlo, de desearlo…

La respiración del azabache se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte, la rabia empezaba a consumirlo e intentaba en vano reprimir el coraje.

-Lo siento Sasuke… lo siento tant…- no pudo terminar su frase, en un arrebato de celos, la llevo con fuerza hasta la pared, su puño la amenazaba, sus ojos llenos de rabia le reclamaban el dolor que le estaba ocasionando, pero su mano se sostenía en el aire sin decidirse a caer. Ella lo miraba sin siquiera pensar en defenderse, sabía que venía de romperle el corazón, moría de miedo de solo pensar lo que era capaz de hacerle, pero al mismo tiempo no se sentía con derecho a hacer nada para defenderse. Sin darse cuenta, sollozaba descontrolada, no había sentido un miedo como ese desde hacía mucho tiempo, por un momento recordó al Sasuke obscuro que era al principio. Lo único que lograba repetir entre gemidos era: _lo siento Sasuke…lo siento. _Dejo caer aquel golpe con toda su furia en la pared detrás de ella, haciéndola desaparecer el muro completo. Temblorosa, se dejó caer al suelo. Sus hijos sacudidos por el ruido, corrieron a su madre.

-¿Qué sucede? – Grito Atsu enojado hacia su padre que le dio la espalda. Intento calmarse.

-Lo siento…si lo amas a él, yo no soy nadie para retenerte, no puedo impedirte que estés a su lado si es lo que deseas…aunque muera de rabia y celos, aunque desee con toda mi alma mantenerte conmigo, no puedo impedir que seas feliz al lado de la persona que siempre quisiste…- sus hijos aunque no estaban seguros, parecieron entender la situación rápidamente.

-S-Sasuke…perdóname…- rogó – no quería lastimarte…

Sin contestar, emprendió camino hacia la aldea.

Su hija miró a su madre, confundida, ella adoraba a Sasuke, ¿Cómo podía su madre amar a otro?

-¿Cómo te atreviste a serle infiel a mi padre? – Reclamo enojada.

-Himawari…déjame explicarte…

-¡Jamás te perdonare lo que le hiciste! ¡Jamás! – gritaba la joven herida por la traición de su madre

-Cállate Himawari! – Grito Boruto que habia llegado corriendo al escuchar el bullicio que habia provocado el golpe de Sasuke, pero su hermana no se calmaba, la sostuvo del brazo con fuerza y sus ojos le hicieron saber que debía callarse. Los tres voltearon a ver a su madre que aun sollozaba en el suelo.

-Perdónenme…onegai…- El joven rubio se agacho para ayudarla a pararse.

-Madre…no llores más…si amas al séptimo, debes luchar por él…ya has sufrido suficiente, has hecho siempre todo pensando en los demás…no dejes que nada, ni nadie, te quite nuevamente la felicidad de vivir a su lado…

-Boruto…- Susurro la ojiperla, quien hubiera pensado que su hijo vendría a brindarle el apoyo que necesitaba. Himawari, aunque aún molesta se calmó un poco, y Atsu aun esperaba una explicación.

-Madre…creo que es tiempo de que les digas la verdad a mis hermanos…

.

En su antiguo departamento, Naruto abrió la puerta, y fue sorprendido por un puñetazo que lo tiro hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Se limpió la sangre de los labios y se paró aun un poco aturdido.

-Ya lo sabes…

-Si…jamás pensé que esto sucedería, solo espero que la hagas feliz…- dijo dándose la vuelta

-¡Espera! ¿Qué harás?

-No lo sé, pero puedo quedarme aquí a ver como son felices, teme…si llego a enterarme que es infeliz, vendré y te matare aunque me vuelva nuevamente un ninja rengado...ella es lo que más amo…

-¿Y tú hijos?

-Encontraré la forma de comunicarme con ellos…

.

-Neji…es mi padre…pero…- le costaba trabajo asimilarlo

-Así que el único hijo real de Sasuke…soy yo y Sadara es mi media hermana…vaya…

-Aun así, no puedo perdonarte todavía lo que le hiciste a mi padre – dijo Himawari molesta… ¿qué va a ser de él ahora?

.

Varios meses transcurrieron, Himawari enojada con su madre, decidió irse a vivir a la mansión de los Hyuga al lado de su verdadero padre. Atsu y Boruto, parecían ser menos duros con su madre y seguían apoyándola.

Los meses transcurrieron y aunque los rumores corrían, Naruto y Hinata, decidieron hacer público su compromiso.

-Intenta entender un poco a tu madre Himawari, estoy seguro que se alegrara de verte en su boda – La joven suspiro.

-De acuerdo Papa- dijo hacia el moreno. Neji y ella se habían vuelto muy cercanos.

-Regresemos a casa – dijo abrazando a su hija.

.

-Felicidades Hinata – decía Kiba abrazando a la que había sido el amor de su vida – Espero que al fin tú y Naruto puedan ser felices…

-Arigatou Kiba-Kun

La ceremonia celebrada por el sexto Hokage, había sido bastante intima. Solo los amigos más allegados habían asistido.

-¿Hinata? – llamaron, una pelirosa apenada estaba parada en la entrada de la casa de los Hyuga, no se atrevía a entrar.

-Sakura…

-Hianata…solo vine a pedirte perdón por haber sido tan egoísta…yo

-No te preocupes Sakura…todo eso ya paso…ahora solo me importa ser feliz con Naruto.

-¿Has sabido algo de…Sasuke-kun? - se aventuró a preguntar.

-Boruto y Atsu me han dicho que lo han visto y que está bien…

-Tienes suerte Hinata…finalmente puedes estar con el hombre que amas…aunque supongo que no es suerte…supongo que cosechamos lo que sembramos…yo solo pensé en mí y ahora estoy sola… - la ojiperla no pudo impedir sentirse mal por ella.

-Sakura…aun eres bastante joven y bonita…deberías de intentar amar de nuevo…- a pelirosa le sonrió – siempre tan buena como siempre Hinata…en realidad, el amor no es para mí…pero ahora tengo otras metas… ¡seré la octava Hokage! Es mi nuevo camino, Tsunade, estará orgullosa de su aprendiz…- comentó segura de sí misma.

-Eso me parece un excelente camino – Dijo, invitándola a pasar. El séptimo solo las siguió con la mirada y sonrió, al parecer, había borrón y cuenta nueva.

-Mama…- llamo Himawari en la entrada, los ojos de la ojiperla se llenaron de lágrimas – Perdóname mama – dijo la chica tirándose a sus brazos, no había querido hablarle desde que Sasuke se había ido, pero ahora se daba cuenta cuanto la extrañaba.

Y entre sonoras risas y música, la tarde fue cayendo en un Konoha tranquilo, la vida había dado muchas vueltas para aquella ninja tímida, pero el camino la había llenado de gratas sorpresas, del enorme amor de sus hijos y aunque había sido difícil, ahora la gratificaba con el amor de su vida.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado , me ha costado mucho trabajo hacerle un final a esta historia, Posiblemente muchos se enojen conmigo, porque Sasuke se quedo solo, como me comentaron en un review, en la historia Hinata parece una cualquiera...pero conosco personas asi...ciertamente parecen no poder vivir sin hombre, pero yo no creo que sean unas cualquieras, creo que solo buscan amor y apoyo, son buenas personas y queridas amigas, pero parecen no darse cuenta que siempre buscan a alguien con quien estar...enfin, solo intente hacer, en aquel entonces (cuando la escribi), una historia con lemon y se extendio demasiado...y ahora me doy cuenta que el mundo ninja no es lo mio...<strong>

**Si les gusto dejenmelo saber con un review, sino les gusto, tambien pueden decirlo, pero no se olviden que no hace falta ser crueles ni irrespetuosos.**

**Tengo que admitir que este no es mi mejor fic, lo escribi hace muuuucho hehe, si es la primera vez que me leen y llegaron hasta aqui...bueno por lo menos logre hacerlos llegar hasta aqui y muchas gracias por leerleme jejeje si quieren pueden pasar a leer otros de mis fics: **

**Un mundo en color gris palido, A traves del Espejo, La misteriosa dimension de los calcetines desaparecido, Hinata y Chocolate, El soldado de ojos perla**

**creo que son los que mejores reviews tienen...**

**Enfin, gracias por leerme Y les deseo una hermosa tarde o un feliz dia, segun donde esten en el planeta. **

**Sayonara :)**


End file.
